Romance for Herself
by tantaniaPYO
Summary: Hai, aku Sakura, siswi SMU yang tidak suka belajar. Pada suatu hari ada dua cowok yang pindah ke lantai atas apartemenku, mereka si Naruto yang bersemangat dan Sasuke yang dingin. Mereka berdua bersaudara sepupu. Dan, semakin lama kami semakin akrab, pyo
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : SasuSakuNaru

**ROMANCE FOR HERSELF**

Ramai, itu yang dirasakan sakura saat ini dikelasnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan keributan yang selalu ada dikelasnya pada saat-saat tertentu. Ada beberapa murid-murid perempuan yang asik menggosipkan sesuatu atau juga murid-murid laki-laki yang asik bercanda ria.

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam melamun, merasa bosan dengan teman-temannya yang setiap hari hanya membicarakan para pria yang terpopuler disekolahnya saja. Dagu sakura yang bertopang ditangan kanannya, sedangkan matanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Sakura! Hei, sakura!! Apa kau dengar? SAKURA!!!" seru Ino salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Apa, Ino?? Kau menggangguku saja!" seru sakura yang kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Sedari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan kami bicara ya, sakura?!" Tanya tenten, perempuan tomboy yang menjadi teman sekelas sakura juga.

"hng .. Aku bosan."

"Bosan katamu, Kau bosan dengan apa yang kami bicarakan??!!!"Tanya Ino yang sedikit rada lebay ..

"Ino .. kau terlalu berlebihan"seru sakura yang diikuti dengan anggukan kedua temannya, tenten dan hinata.

"Aku bosan, kalian selalu membicarakan mereka. Lagipula aku rasa mereka biasa saja, sama seperti laki-laki lainnya. Dan mungkin saja mereka playboy, aku tidak suka."

"Hey, sakura! Laki-laki playboy itu keren lho sakura. Asal kau tau saja.." seru Ino merangkul sakura dengan lengannya sambil memikirkan laki-laki populer disekolahnya tersenyum dalam imajinasinya.

"Tapi aku tetep tidak suka. Lagipula kau kan sudah punya sai. Mau kau kemanakan dia?huh?"Tanya sakura yang melepas rangkulan Ino dipundaknya.

"Tentu saja aku simpan dihatiku. Kalo yang lainnya, dalam imajinasiku saja .. haah .. gantengnya"

"ya .. ya .. ganteng, ganteng"seru tenten yang ikut-ikutan pula. Berdiri disebelah ino yang sedang berdiri juga. (haduh .. ribetnya)(:P)

"Hmm .. begitu ya. Hhaha .. Kalian tampak senang, ya .."tanpa Ino dan tenten sadari, ternyata sai sudah berada diantara mereka berdua.

"SAI!! Aku kangen sekali padamu .."seru Ino yang langsung memeluk sai.

"Aku mau ke kantin saja aahh .." seru sakura yang bangun dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kelas.

"aku juga .. aku juga" diikuti dengan hinata dan juga tenten dibelakang sakura, meninggalkan kelas.

_Sepulang sekolah_

Sesampainya sakura didepan rumahnya, yang terlihat seperti apartemen ala jepang (apa ya namanya, aku lupa .. sudahlah dimengerti saja yaa ..)(^_^). Ada beberapa truk pengantar barang yang berada didepan apartemennya. Sakura yang tidak tau kalau akan ada keluarga yang pindah ke apartemen keluarganya, mendekati truk-truk itu. Sakura terus memperhatikannya, ada beberapa barang yang diturunkan dari truk tersebut.

BRAK .. BLAM

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan munculah seorang laki-laki tampan sedang memakai jaketnya.

Sakura yang melihatnya menganga.

"Hei, kau kenapa sakura?"Tanya ibu sakura yang menghentikan lamunan sakura.

"Hah?a.. aku tidak apa-apa,bu. Oh ya, kenapa ibu ga bilang padaku kalau ada yang pindah ke apartemen kita?"Tanya sakura

"Oh .. maaf ibu lupa"jawab ibu dengan entengnya.

"Permisi, apakah anda ibu kushina pemilik apartemen ini?"Tanya laki-laki muda yang rambutnya berwarna kuning pirang dan sebelahnya ada laki-laki berambut hitam yang tadi membuat sakura ternganga-nganga.

"Ya, kau yang bernama Naruto ya?"

"Ya, aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki dan ini sepupuku"

"Aku sasuke Uchiha"

"_Oh.. jadi namanya sasuke dan naruto yaa.."_gumam sakura dalam hati.

"Wah, kalian hebat ya. Masih muda-muda sudah bisa hidup sendiri."seru Kushina, ibu sakura memuji naruto dan sasuke.

"hehehe .. tidak juga"seru naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.(tantan:bohong tuh, padahal gatel tuh kepalanya._naruto:gak! Ga gatel kok!_tantan:BOHONG!! Gatelkan, belom keramas 7minggu7hari7jam, hehe._naruto:Aahh! .. ketahuan, kok tau sih .._tantan:tau dong, kan ngasal ..*sambil bertolak pinggang dan tersenyum lebar*DUKH!*ketindihan batu besaaaaaar, sebesar chouji*(:p_:D)

"Oh ya, perkenalkan Ini anak ibu, namanya .."

Sakura yang menyadari akan dipanggil ibunya untuk memperkenalkan diri ke naruto dan sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya. Tapi langkah sakura terhenti karna ibu sakura menarik bajunya.

"Mau kemana kau, sakura?!"Tanya ibu sakura yang masih belum melepaskan tarikannya(?).

"AAHH!! Ibu lepaskan!"

Sasuke dan Naruto melihatnya hanya diam, heran dan memaklumi dari tingkah ibu dan anak ini.

"Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu, sekarang!"perintah sang ibu yang sudah melepaskan tarikannya(?).

"Perkenalkan, namaku sakura haruno. Salam kenal.." seru sakura memberi salam dengan nada malas dan senyum yang dipaksa.

"Salam kenal juga. Namaku Naruto dan Ini Sasuke sepupuku."salam naruto dengan senyumnya

"Hn .. Salam kenal."salam sasuke

"Baguslah! Kalian sudah saling mengenal sekarang. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian?"Tanya ibu sakura

"Besok kami akan mengikuti inagurasi di sekolah Konoha Senior High School."jawab naruto

"HAH?!"sakura terkejut

"wah wah … sekolah elit itu ya ..hebatnya, kalian bisa masuk disana. Sakura saja tidak mungkin yah .. khukhukhukhu" seru ibu sakura yang dibalas dengan cemberutnya sakura dan tawa naruto dan sasuke, walaupun sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, ibu masih banyak pekerjaan rumah, jadi ibu tinggal dulu ya. Naruto dan sasuke mampirlah ke apartemen ibu ya .."seru ibu sakura sambil melambaikan tangan dan lalu masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Nah, sekarang tinggal ada 3 anak muda. Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke. Masih dalam diam ..

"Permisi, barang-barangnya ditaruh dimana?"Tanya seorang pembawa barang.

"Oh .. Di lantai 2 itu!"jawab naruto sambil menunjuk pada pintu apartemen yang akan ditempatinya bersama dengan sasuke sepupunya.

"Sakura, aku masuk dulu ya. Aku harus membantu mereka menaruh barang-barang."seru naruto

"Oh! Ya ya, silahkan. Hehe"

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi ya .. Sampai jumpa!"seru naruto sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Sampai jumpa .. dadah!" seru sakura balik sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah naruto.

"_Lumayan juga dia .. hehe"_gumam sakura dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum ga jelas.

Sekarang tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke ..

Sakura tidak tau harus memulai percakapan dengan kalimat apa, tapi akhirnya dia berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya.

"E .. anu .. anu .. hmmm .. Hai "

"Dah .. Aku masuk dulu.."seru sasuke yang tangannya dimasukkan ke kedua saku celananya.

"Ehk ..!"

"_Aku ditinggalkan begitu saja … Dasar laki-laki dingin, menyebalkaaaann!! _Akh!_"_gumam sakura dalam hati sambil menendang ban truck yang membuat kakinya terasa sakit.

"Aduh!! duh duh duh!Aah!!"

_Malam hari, diapartemen sakura dan keluarganya_

Naruto dan sasuke yang disuruh mampir ke apartemen sakura pun datang sambil membawa bingkisan untuk tetangga barunya ini.

"Wah .. jadi merepotkan .."seru kushina menerima bingkisan tersebut. Ada sakura juga yang mengintip dari dapur.

"Haah .. tidak, malah kami yang jadi merepotkan ibu dan yang lainnya"seru naruto yang sebelahnya ada sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, ayo masuk! Kita makan malam bersama."ajak kushina.

"Ah, tidak usah bu. Nanti jadi tambah merepotkan"

"Haah, jangan begitu, ayolah masuk! Ibu malah senang kalau kalian mau."

"Baiklah, kalau ibu senang. Iyakan sasuke?"

"Ya, terimakasih" seru sasuke yang akhirnya bicara juga.

"Ayo, silahkan!" seru ibu mempersilahkan masuk.

"Ibu, bagaimana sih"seru sakura yang tadi menarik ibunya yang sedang berjalan.

"Bagaimana apanya?"Tanya sang ibu dengan muka datar.

"Aduuh .. ituloh, kenapa ibu mengajak mereka makan malam bersama?!"

"Tentu saja, karna mereka kan tetangga baru kita. Lagi juga mereka pemuda yang baik. Jadi kau jangan begitulah. Sudah ayo, kita ke ruang makan"seru sang ibu sambil menarik anaknya lagi menuju ruang makan.

_Di ruang makan, makan malam_

"Selamat Makan!"seru semuanya yang memulai menyantap hidangan makan malam saat ini.

"Wah! Enak sekali masakannya. Pasti ini ibu yang membuatnya ya?"Tanya naruto, yang memang merasa masakan yang ia makan terasa enak sekali ..

"Iya, tapi ibu dibantu juga sama kakak, iyakan kak?"seru sang ibu yang menoleh ke shizune, kakak sakura.

"Lalu, sakura?"Tanya naruto, sambil menunjuk sakura didepannya.

"Sakura? Aah .. dia mah tidak bisa memasak, hanya merepotkan saja." Seru sang kakak yang terlihat menyindir sang adik.

"DIAM!Kak! Aku bisa masak tau! Masak mie, rebus air!"seru sakura sambil meneriaki kakaknya yang terjatuh akibat perkataan sakura yang sama saja (tidak bisa masak), bukan kakaknya saja, Ibunya, naruto dan sasuke pun ikut begitu.

"Sudah .. sudah .. ayo, lanjutkan makannya" perintah sang ibu.

"Baik!"

_Didepan pintu apartemen keluarga sakura_

"Terimakasih, atas hidangannya. Sangat enak sekali"seru naruto sambil mengusap perutnya yang kekenyangan. Sasuke ada disebelah kanannya naruto.

"Sama-sama, kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya. Ibu sangat senang" seru ibu yang sebelah kanannya ada shizune dan sebelah kirinya ada sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak merepotkan, kami akan mampir lagi."jawab naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Oh ya, kalian akan memulai sekolahnya besok kan?" Tanya kushina

"Ya, besok pagi kami akan memulai sekolah, disekolah baru kami." Jawab naruto yang diikuti dengan anggukan kepala sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa berangkat bertiga. Sekolah kalian kan tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah sakura."seru kushina.

"Ya .. berangkatlah bersama-sama mereka, sakura!"perintah sang kakak, shizune.

"APA?!Tidak Mau!"tolak sakura

"Kenapa? Mereka'kan tidak begitu tau jalan disini .."seru shizune

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MAU!!"( )teriak sakura menolak keras.

Yang lainnya hanya diam melihat sikap sakura.

"hhh …"sakura bingung harus bagaimana.

"_Apa aku terlalu banyak ngomong?"_gumam sakura, yang juga melihat sasuke melototinya.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok! Aku sudah mempelajari jalan disini"seru naruto sambil tersenyum menerima.

Sakura yang merasa bersalah dan malu pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain diam.

"Oke, sampai jumpa nanti. Bye …"seru naruto yang langsung menutup pintu apartemen keluarga haruno dan kembali ke apartemennya bersama sasuke.

BLAM

"….." "….."

"KYAAAAAAAAA"teriak Ibu kushina dan shizune yang membuat sakura kaget.

"Ibu, aku suka Naruto yang tampaknya bandel, tapi sebenarnya lemah .. Tapi, sebagai komikus cewek, aku lebih suka Sasuke .."

"Halo?~"sapa sakura yang dicuekin.

_To be continued_

hAah .. chapter pertama selesai, walaupun baru perkenalannya doang, hhee .. :P

Oh ya, kesimpulannya disini kushina jadi ibu sakura dan shizune jadi kakak sakura. Trus, sasuke ama naruto sepupuan. Trus sasuke ama naruto apartemennya dilantai 2 tepatnya diatas apartemen keluarga .. (trus trus melulu ya, kaya temenku (:D) hoho .. maaf ya Nya (;P))

Semoga para pembaca suka ya, walaupun mungkin ada kesalahan .. tunggu ya lanjutan chapternya

Oh ya .. Review .. Review ... hehehe(:P)


	2. Chapter 2

Hai .. semuanya !!

Udah pada nunggu kan chapter ini? *Ge-er*

Ya udah deh, tapi sebelum itu bales review dulu yaaa .. ^_^

Argi Kartika 'Konan' : Tenang aja Sasusaku bakal aku tambahin deh, tapi sebelumnya Narusaku dulu yaa ..

Shiroi Yuri : Iya nih, aku masih baru, mohon bantuannya ya. Trus makasih dah kasih tau kesalahanku dimana, ha~.. baik deh kamu.. hhe. Oh ya, awalnya emang aku bikin sakura rada judes gitu deh, tapi lama-lama gak kok.

Makasih ya, yang udah mau baca n review fict ku yang gajebo ini, makasih.. makasih ... buanget ..

okelah, lanjut kecerita!!

Pairing : SasuSaku(Naru)

**ROMANCE FOR HERSELF**

Chapter 2

Sakura yang sudah siap berangkat kesekolah langsung berpamitan kepada Ibu dan Kakaknya. Dan mulai berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya.

Tiba-tiba ditengah jalan, Sakura melihat dua pemuda yang tidak asing wajahnya. Saat ia menyadari bahwa mereka adalah ..

"Sasuke dan Naruto !!"Sakura langsung ngumpet dibalik tiang listrik.

"Ha?seperti ada yang memanggil nama kita. Apa kau dengar, Sasuke?"tanya Naruto pada Sasuke disebelahnya.

"Nggak, aku nggak dengar. Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan jalannya. Nanti kita bisa telat."seru Sasuke yang kembali berjalan.

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah ini kita belok kemana?? Hei!! Sasuke tunggu..!" belum Sasuke jawab, tapi Sasuke sudah jauh meninggalkan Naruto.

Sakura yang masih berada dibalik tiang listrik merasa lega. Dia mulai melihat kearah sekitarnya dan langsung cepat-cepat menuju sekolahnya.

_Sesampainya disekolah, tepatnya dikelas sakura_

"Apartemennya diatas apartemenmu?"tanya Hinata dengan nada terkejut.

"Ya .."jawab Sakura malas

"Trus apakah mereka keren-keren?"tanya Ino

"Lumayan sih …(silence)… Yah yah, baiklah, mereka memang keren-keren. Tapi kan aku belum tau juga."jawab Sakura bingung.

"Ya, tapi intinya mereka keren kan."seru Tenten

"Hm hm .." anggukan Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berbarengan yang dianggap jawaban 'Ya'.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Sakura yang dari tadi sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pelajaran dari gurunya, terus melamun. Ia melamunkan sesuatu, bukan tapi dua orang laki-laki yang kemarin baru saja pindah diatas apartemennya. Sasuke dan Naruto ..

"_Sasuke … Naruto … Naruto … Sasuke …"_gumam Sakura dalam hatinya. (Yah ilah .. emang bisa yaa??)

"_Tapi benar sih, mereka memang keren-keren. Naruto yang senyumnya membuatnya tampak keren dan juga Sasuke dengan sikap dinginnya yang terlihat bodohnya aku, memberikan kesan pertama yang benar-benar parah! Aah!Bodoh!"_

"BODOH!BODOH!BODOOOH!!"teriak Sakura yang mengkagetkan semua orang yang berada dikelasnya.

Sakura yang menyadarinya merasa malu akan tingkahnya tadi.

"Ada apa Haruno? Apa kau sedang mengigau tadi, huh?" Tanya sang guru yang dikenal dengan nama guru Iruka yang disambut dengan tawa anak2 lainnya.

"Aah .. maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa, guru Iruka."jawab Sakura yang masih merasa malu.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau mencuci mukamu dulu dikamar mandi sana, Lalu kembali kekelas setelah itu."perintah guru Iruka.

"Eh .. Baik"

Akhirnya Sakura menbasuh mukanya dikamar mandi sekolah.

"Bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan tadi?!! Memalukan, memalukaan! Ini semua karena mereka berdua. Kenapa mereka selalu ada dipikiranku ya? Haaah .. sudahlah, sudahlah. Sakura, konsentrasi .. pikirkan saja sushi. Yah, sushi..sushi sushi sushi … Aaah .. enak sekali, aku jadi lapar, haah .." akhirnya Sakura mengakhiri ocehannya sedari tadi.

_Bel Istirahat berbunyi_

"Huah, akhirnya istirahat juga. Laper aku, ke kantin yuk!"ajak Tenten

"Iya nih, aku juga laper. Kita ke kantin yuk sakura, hinata!"ajak Ino

"Aku disini dulu deh, mau membaca buku." jawab Hinata

"Ouh .. Baiklah. Kalau kau Sakura, mau ikut?"tanya Ino

"Tidak, aku mau disini menemani Hinata saja. Boleh kan Hinata?"jawab Sakura, lalu meminta izin ke Hinata.

"Tentu saja boleh Sakura"jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Ya sudah, kalo begitu aku dan Ino ke kantin duluan ya.."seru Tenten yang langsung berjalan menuju ke kantin bersama Ino.

Sekarang dikelas hanya ada Hinata dan Sakura dan beberapa anak lainnya. Hinata yang kursi kelasnya berada disebelah Sakura, terus membaca bukunya dengan serius. Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam, memulai berbicara.

"Hinata!"

"Ya? Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang berhenti sejenak membaca, dan menatap Sakura.

"Aku ingin tanya. Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang pada saat pandangan pertama?"tanya Sakura

"Hah?! Memangnya kenapa Sakura. Tumben kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku nggak apa-apa. Hanya ingin bertanya saja."jawab Sakura dengan senyum menutupi kebenaran.

"Oh .. pernah sih, aku pernah merasakan hal seperti itu."jawab Hinata.

"Benarkah?! Bagaimana rasanya saat itu, Hinata?"

"Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan wajahnya, dia selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur."jawab Hinata sambil mengingat-ingat saat itu.

"Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Apakah kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?"tanya Sakura, tambah penasaran.

"Tidak, dia sudah mempunyai pacar saat itu. Makanya, aku berusaha keras untuk melupakannya dan akhirnya aku bisa untuk melupakannya sampai sekarang." jelas Hinata

"Aah .. maaf ya, Hinata. Aku jadi membuatmu mengingatnya kembali."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Lagipula aku sudah punya laki-laki lain yang aku sukai kok."seru Hinata keceplosan, langsung menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan kata dan kalimat-kalimat tersebut.

"Hah?! Benarkah? Siapa, siapa? Kasih tau aku dong, Hinata .. yah yah .."pinta Sakura.

"Aahh .. jangan sekarang Sakura, aku malu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua. Yah yah .."seru Sakura memohon-mohon.

"Aahh .. nanti sajalah"

"Ehem .. Ehem .."deheman seseorang.

Tanpa mereka sadari Ino dan Tenten sudah kembali dari kantin.

"Kalian mau rahasia-rahasiaan ya?!"seru Tenten sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Jangan macam-macam ya kalian!"diikuti Ino sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ah .. tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa. Ya kan Hinata?"

"Ya, Sakura benar."

"Nanti kau kasih tau aku ya, Hinata."bisik Sakura kepada Hinata yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Hinata.

_Sesampainya Sakura dirumah_

"Huah .. capenya, aku mau langsung tidur siang aah .." seru Sakura yang berjalan menuju apartemennya sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Hei, Sakura!!"

"Ha? Ya, ya .. siapa?"tanya Sakura sambil nengok kanan, nengok kiri mencari siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Diatas!"

Sakura menengok keatas.

"Hei, kau baru pulang ya?"sapa Naruto yang berada dijendela yang mungkin jendela kamarnya.

"Oh, Heei Naruto!"sapa balik Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto.

"Mampir dulu yuk Sakura!" ajak Naruto

"Ah! Tapi .."

"Ayolah ..! tunggu sebentar."Naruto langsung menutup jendelanya dan membuka pintu depan apartemennya.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Naruto mempersilahkan.

"Hn .. Baiklah!" Sakura akhirnya mampir dulu ke apartemen Naruto dan Sasuke.

_Diapartemen Naruto dan Sasuke_

"Maaf ya, masih berantakan."seru Naruto

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Oh ya Naruto, Sasuke kemana? sepertinya tidak ada dirumah.."tanya Sakura yang sudah duduk disofa.

"Memang Sasuke tidak ada dirumah. Dia masih disekolah, kata teman sekelasnya sih dia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas."jawab Naruto sambil menuangkan air kedalam gelas.

"Ketua kelas?! Jadi Sasuke menjadi ketua kelas dikelasnya ya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Dia memang anak yang genius, baru masuk saja sudah bisa menjadi ketua kelas."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Naruto?"tanya Sakura.

"Kalau aku berbeda dengan Sasuke. Aku kurang suka menjadi pengurus kelas, terlalu banyak tanggung jawab dan tugas. PR aja jarang aku kerjakan dirumah, biasanya aku kerjakan disekolah saat pelajaran belum dimulai. Hehehe …"seru Naruto sambil memberikan gelas yang berisi air kepada Sakura.

"Wah .. aku juga sama. Soalnya, hobiku itu main, bukan belajar. Hahahaha, bodoh ya aku, hobi main, kaya nggak ada hobi yang lain saja, hahahaha .."tawa sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"(Silence)" Naruto hanya speachless.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita main PS saja, mau ga?"ajak Naruto

"Haah … boleh, sudah lama tidak main PS."(tantan: "emang sebelumnya pernah, Sakura?!?")*dijitak Sakura*

"Baiklah kita main yang ini saja ya .."

Akhirnya Sakura dan Naruto bermain PS bersama. Sakura yang tadinya merasa ngantuk, jadi bersemangat kembali. Mereka terus bermain dengan riang, mereka terus bercanda dan tertawa. Sakura pun sangat senang dengan keadaan ini sampai lupa waktu.

"YEEEAAH! Aku menang .."seru Naruto yang terlihat senang dengan kemenangannya.

"Aaah .. tidak, kau curang. Dari tadi kamu nggak ngasih aku kesempatan, Naruto!"seru Sakura dengan wajah tak menerima kekalahannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita ulang sekali lagi, aku bakal ngasih kamu kesempatan, oke .." seru Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar kepada sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya merasa ada rasa aneh didegup jantungnya, apa itu rasa suka?

Akhirnya mereka mengulang lagi permainannya. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura bisa menang. Dan karna keduanya kecapean, tanpa sadar gak sadar(?) mereka tertidur pulas. Sakura diatas sofa, dan naruto dilantainya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, Sakura dan Naruto masih tertidur diposisinya tadi. Sasuke yang sudah pulang langsung membuka pintu apartemennya. Tapi saat ia baru saja membuka pintu, ia melihat ada sepasang sepatu yang ia yakini bukan sepatu Naruto sepupunya itu. Sasuke berpikir sejenak, dan sekarang dia tau siapa pemilik sepatu tersebut. Sasuke langsung menutup kembali pintu dan duduk bersender pada pintu diluar apartemennya.

Sakura mulai terbangun, mencoba membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"_Lho ..!? aku …"_

Saat sakura melihat ke jam ..

(Silence) "Apa !? Jam 7!? Kyaaaa …!! Naruto, aku pulang dulu, ya!"seru Sakura yang cepat mengambil tasnya.

"Eh, cium perpisahannya mana?"

"HAH!?"teriak Sakura kaget

"Ayumi .. Matsuri …"tambah Naruto yang ternyata sedang mengigau.

"Aku Sakura, bukan mereka!!"

"_Sampai-sampai dalam mimpi pun 'cewek-cewek' .."_ batin Sakura.

KREK .. (Sakura membuka pintu)  
DUGH (tiba-tiba ada suara keras)

"_DUGH?"batin Sakura_

"Lho ..?" ternyata saat Sakura membuka pintu, dan melihat dibaliknya, Sasuke yang ada dibalik pintu terjeduk pintu saat dibuka oleh Sakura.

"Kamu …?"kata Sasuke sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.(benjol gak tuh?)

"Sasuke! Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Sakura

"Soalnya aku nggak mau menggangumu!!"seru Sasuke yang langsung bangun dari duduknya tadi.

"Apa!? Menganggu?"tanya Sakura, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan yang memberi penjelasan.

"MAKSUDMU?!?"Sakura yang mengerti langsung menghindar kaget.

"Jangan salah paham, ya .. Aku tadi hanya mampir sebentar dan bermain PS bersama Naruto, lalu aku ketiduran .."Sakura yang terus memberikan konfirmasi tanpa diminta, tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke yang langsung menuju kepintu apartemennya.

"Kamu dengar nggak, sih!?"Sakura yang kesal karena diacuhkan langsung menarik baju bagian lengan Sasuke.

"_Hah!Badannya .. dingin .."batin Sakura_

"Bo .. Bodoh!! Berapa lama kamu menunggu disini? Walaupun bulan april, kamu seharusnya …"kata-kata Sakura terhenti.

"Dasar cerewet ..!"seru Sasuke melepaskan pegangan Sakura dilengannya.

BLAAAM! (pintu langsung ditutup oleh Sasuke)

"Kau bilang aku cerewet …!?" Sakura mulai kesal.

"_Oh, ya? Biar saja! Sikapku selalu seperti itu .."_batin Sakura yang ngoceh terus kaya 'esia'.

"Hei!" panggil sasuke.

"HAH? Kyaaa …"tiba-tiba sasuke melemparkan sebuah kotak makan.

"Tanda terimakasih, karena sudah menemani sepupuku!"sasuke langsung berbalik dan menutup kembali pintu apartemennya.

BRAKK *suara pintu yang ditutup sasuke*

'SUSHI' *nama yang tertera dikotak makan yang diberikan sasuke tadi*

"_sushi, darimana dia tau kalau aku suka sushi? Apa sih, maunya … si sasuke ini … orang yang sulit ditebak."_gumam sakura.

_DiPagi harinya_

Sakura yang sudah bersiap-siap, akan berangkat menuju sekolah.

"Aku berangkat duluuu!"seru Sakura yang berpamitan dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Wah! Kau berangkat sekarang ya Sakura, mau bareng dengan kami tidak?" ajak Naruto yang ternyata akan berangkat kesekolah juga, bersama Sasuke.

"hah! Boleh .."jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

_Diperjalanan mereka kesekolah_

"Hwuah .. aku masih ngantuk" seru Naruto yang tadi menguap.

"Makanya jangan sering begadang!"seru Sasuke menasehati.

"Siapa yang begadang?! Bukannya kau yang sering begadang, Teme!"seru Naruto

"Diam kau, dobe!"balas Sasuke.

"_Teme?Dobe?"_gumam Sakura yang bingung dengan omongan kedua sepupu ini.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Katanya Naruto, kau menjadi ketua kelas dikelasmu ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn .."jawab Sasuke datar.

"Oh …"Lagi-lagi Sakura kesel sama jawaban Sasuke, yang cuma bisa 'hn'-'hn' doang.

"Sampai disini dulu ya, Sakura. Kami duluan!bye .."seru Naruto dan Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Sakura, dan pergi menuju sekolah mereka.

"Dadaahh!": Sakura

Sekarang, Sakura hanya sendiri menelusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya.

"_Hah .. mereka sama-sama baik, walaupun Sasuke rada dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia begitu perhatian sama yang lainnya." _batin Sakura

"Huah .. Aku jadi ikut-ikutan ngantuk."seru Sakura sambil menutup matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya,yang sedang menguap. Dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kesekolah.

_Disekolah Sakura, saat istirahat_

_Kelas : 2-B_

"Huah .. ngantuk .." seru Tenten yang habis menguap.

"Kau tidak lapar? Biasanya saat bel pertama, kau selalu mengeluh lapar .." tanya Ino.

"Tidak, kali ini aku ngantuk, soalnya kemaren malam aku begadang ngerjain PR dari guru Iruka. Hah! Banyak sekali ..!" keluh Tenten.

"Aku juga sih, tapi aku kerjainnya siang hari, jadi malamnya aku kasih waktu buat maskeran, akukan tidak mau, wajahku yang cantik ini, jadi kendor karena sering begadang, sepertimu." seru Ino sambil mengelus-elus wajahnya.

"Hah!Kau kecentilan!" ledek Tenten

"DIAM!KAU, TENTEN!" teriak Ino, yang gak nerima, diledek seperti itu.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian berantem melulu!" seru Sakura memarahi.

"Ahh .. maaf, maaf .."kata Ino dan Tenten berbarengan.

"Hah.. ya sudah. Tenten, sekarang kau gantian, anterin aku ke kamar mandi, sekarang!"seru Ino sambil menarik tenten yang sedang tidur dikursinya.

"Hah .. aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah! Sebentar saja .. Ayo, ayo Tenten!" pinta Ino.

"Ya ya, baiklah!" kata Tenten yang akhirnya mau juga.

"kami kekantin dulu yaaaw .."seru Ino, sambil terus menarik lengan Tenten yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

Sekarang tinggal Sakura dan Hinata yang dikelas .. (kali ini hanya berdua saja)

"Hei, Hinata!"panggil Sakura.

"Apa?"tanya Hinata.

"Ayo, sekarang katakan, siapa laki-laki yang kamu sukai itu. Mumpung gak ada Ino ama Tenten nih .." seru Sakura sambil merayu Hinata.

"Emm .. Baiklah."jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Bagus! Siapa dia?"tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Emm .. dia .."

"Dia? Siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dia .."

"……" masih dengan wajah penasaran.

"Dia .. DI-A .. D-I-A .."

"……" tambah penasaran.

"Dia .. dia adalah .. dia adalah …"

"glek.." tambah dan tambah penasaran.

"Dia adalah … dia Na.. Naruto, sekarang dia anak Konoha SHS."

(Silence …)

"APAA?!!?" *GUBRAAKK!!* tanya Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung jatuh dari kursinya ..(karna suara sakura yang kebangetan kenceng)

"Sakura, kau kenapa!?" tanya Hinata khawatir dengan tingkah Sakura tadi.

"Ah.. tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok, hehe .. mmm, Hinata. Ka.. kau kapan kenalnya??" tanya sakura.

"Dulu dia tetanggaku saat kami kecil sampai sekarang, tapi sekarang dia pindah rumah. Jadi aku jarang menemuinya." jawab Hinata, dengan muka tampang rada sedih.

"Oh, begitu .. hhe.." kata Sakura dengan tampang sangat terkejut.

"Dia adalah laki-laki yang baik, Sakura. Dia selalu menemaniku, aku jarang menemui laki-laki seperti dia. Dia beda dengan yang lainnya." kata Hinata, terlihat senang.

"Haaah .. Hinata, kamu nggak tau saja sifat Naruto yang aslinya." batin Sakura.

"Aku.. sangat menyukainya, Sakura. Sangat.."seru Hinata yang pipinya sudah berwarna pink-pink.

"Benarkah .. begitu?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Hn, tentu saja begitu." Jawab Hinata kembali.

"Apa kamu sudah bilang sama orangnya, kalo kamu suka sama dia??" tanya Sakura cepat.

"Emm .. itu masalahnya, Sakura. Aku malu bilang ke dia." jawab Hinata. Sakura lega.

"_Hah .. Syukurlah .. Ekh! Tunggu sebentar kenapa aku harus merasa lega segala?!_" batin Sakura.

"Sekarang kau sudah taukan, Sakura. Siapa laki-laki yang aku suka sekarang."kata Hinata.

"Ya, aku sangat tau .."jawab Sakura yang menekan katanya pada saat bilang 'sangat'.

"Dan, Sakura. Aku akan berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa apabila aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku akan langsung menyatakan perasaanku selama ini padanya."seru Hinata, yang kembali bersemangat.

"A.. APA?!" Sakura terkejut.

"Kau akan mendukungku kan, Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"TENTU SAJA!!" jawab yang lainnya(?). Ha?! Yang lainnya?

Oh, tidak! Ternyata Ino dan Tenten yang sebenarnya sudah kembali dari kamar mandi, sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura dan Hinata pun kaget.

"Ha! Kalian? Sudah kembali dari kamar mandi, ya?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Tentu saja, sudah. Untuk apa lama-lama disana, bau tau. HAHAHAHAHAHAAA…" kata Ino.

"Ino, aku rasa, yang bau ketawamu Ino, bukan kamar mandinya."seru Tenten sambil menutup hidungnya.

"HAAA~.. Kau menghina ketawaku yang merdu ini .. huh!" keluh Ino

"Maaf, cuma bercanda Ino. Hehehe .."

"Sudah .. sudah. Kalian sekarang sudah tau kan. Apa kalian akan mendukung Hinata?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja, dong. Kami kan sahabatnya Hinata, tentu saja kami akan mendukungnya, ya kan Tenten?"seru Ino sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Ya, ya betul itu!" jawab Tenten.

"Oh, kalo gitu. A..a..aku juga. Tentu saja aku akan mendukung Hinata, ya gak?! Hahahahaha .." jawab sakura yang tadinya dengan nada ragu-ragu jadi nada bersemangat, membuat teman-temannya bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya satu ini.

_Pulang sekolah_

Sakura yang sedari tadi berinisiatif diperjalanan pulangnya, untuk menemui Naruto dan Sasuke. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir dulu kesekolah mereka, yang didukung juga dengan cuaca yang sangat cerah saat ini. Sesampainya Sakura disana.

"Wow .. Keren. Besar sekali sekolahnya .. waduh waduh .." gumam Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana ya mereka? Apa aku masuk saja, tapi aku kan bukan anak sini. Aduh bagaimana ya?" Sakura bingung.

(Treng)… Akhirnya Sakura punya ide. Sakura langsung mengumpet disemak-semak yang berada didalam sekolah, dan memetik ranting-ranting yang masih ada daunnya, untuk menutupi bagian yang masih terlihat.

Sakura yang terus berjalan menelusuri semak-semak tersebut, akhirnya sampai juga di belakang gedung sekolah tersebut.

"Ha! Bagus, nggak ada orang." Sakura lega. Langsung merapihkan seragamnya dan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah tersebut.

Sakura terus menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah dan melewati ruang-ruangan yang ada. Murid-murid yang berada disana, tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang notabennya bukan murid sekolah mereka.

Sakura yang merasa tenang, terus melewati ruang demi ruang, sampai akhirnya ia melihat disalah satu ruang yang rada terbuka pintunya ada sepasang manusia sedang bercumbu mesra. Sakura terkejut, dan sakura semakin terkejut saat dilihatnya laki-laki yang sedang bercumbu dengan perempuan itu adalah … (TaDah!) Na-ru-to ..

"HAH! NARUTO?! Nggak bisa aku percaya, baru saja masuk sekolah, tapi…"batin Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto membuka matanya yang tadi tetutup. Naruto melihat Sakura, dan menggoyangkan tangannya, seperti mengajaknya masuk.

"Eh!? 'sini'!?" tanya Sakura dalam batinnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba lagi, Naruto sekarang tidak memperdulikan Sakura, dan menggoyangkan tangannya lebih cepat, seperti sedang mengusirnya.

"Eh, bukan .. DIA MENGUSIRKUUU!?" batin Sakura. Sakura kesal.

Braaakkk!!

"Dasar playboy! HUUUUH!!" geram Sakura. Dan langsung menutup pintu yang tadi rada terbuka dengan kencangnya yang membuat mereka yang sedang bercumbu mesra menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ah! Ada orang, ya?" tanya Naruto yang pura-pura tidak tau.

ZRRRRRRSSSH *hujan*

"Instingku payah! Sampai-sampai cuaca hari ini pun membodohiku .." batin Sakura.

"Hujan .." suara seorang laki-laki yang sudah berada disebelah Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sakura menengok kearah suara itu, dan ia tau kalau itu ternyata Sasuke.

"Kebetulan sekali. Eh, kamu nggak punya payung, ya?" tanya Sakura, yang merasa 'kebetulan'.

"Nggak! Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Sasuke, mendesak Sakura.

"A.. aku, aku ada urusan sebentar disekolahmu." jawab Sakura, tapi muka Sasuke terlihat ragu-ragu dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Ee .. begini, aku punya temen yang sekolahnya, disekolahmu juga. Jadi, aku kesini dulu sebentar untuk menemuinya, begitu lho .."jelas Sakura. Sekarang tampang Sasuke percaya dengan penjelasan Sakura.

"Huuhh .. mau nggak mau harus berbohong dan pulangnya kehujanan, hiks .." batin Sakura sedih.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke melepas jas seragamnya.

Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan menutupi kepalanya dengan jas Sasuke, saat mereka berduaan berjalan dibawah hujan. (Dunia Khayalan) Tapi itu salah.

"Eh, nggak usah … nggak apa-apa, kok! Ternyata Sasuke orang yang baik, yaa.." seru Sakura menolak dengan batinnya yang berharap : paksa aku, untuk mau! (Intinya ke Ge-Eran)

"Hah? Aku duluan, ya .." tanya Sasuke yang dilanjutkan dengan Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendiri ..

"EH!?"

ZRRRRRRRSSSSH …

Hujan semakin deras, memberikan alunan suara kesialan Sakura hari ini.

"Sebeeel .." keluh sakura.

Langit biru, terasa damai. Pasti ..

"Aku benci dua-duanya .."gumam Sakura, sambil berlari menerjang hujan yang begitu deraaaass ..

_To be continued_

Hahahaha .. Chapter 2 selesai. Aduh .. ceritanya kok jadi gini ya? Jadi bingung aku .. hhe

Tapi, bagus gak??

Oh ya, aku lupa nih. Aku masih baru disini, jadi klo ada yang salah tolong dimaklumin saja yaa, sekalian kasih tau dimana yang salahnya. Soalnya nih Fict pertama aku.

Maka dari itu, aku minta kritik dan sarannya dari kalian, yaaa … lewat Review

Gamsahamnida … (lho! Kok korea?)


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaa … Holla .. Hiyu-Hiyu …

What's up Yooo!! ..

Hahaha! (gaje)

Sebelumnya, maaf ya terlalu lama untuk update,

Tapi update juga deh, walaupun gaje tapi biarlah ..

Umm, waktunya bales Review!!

**beby-chan : **Salam kenal juga, makasih ya dah mo nge-Review nh fict. Hehe

**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi : **Wah .. masih baru juga yaa, mohon bantuannya. Mm .. makasih yaa Reviewnya ^_^

**Yuki hatake kurosaki : **Pernah .. hehe, aku jd maluu. Nih chap emang aku rada ambil sedikit dari parfait tic. Maaf ya, klo ada kesamaan yg lebih/banyak, tolong dimaklumi .. soalnya saat itu aku ga puny ide sama sekali mo nulis apa. Hehe ..

**Nona Biru Tua : **waduh, bisa salah gitu. Nih udah update, selamat membaca ..

**Shiroi Yuri : **hehe makasih ya sarannya dan makasih juga udh di add di FB hehe .. nambah temen deh :P

**Angga Uchiha Haruno **: hehe .. tau deh aku juga bingung mo bkn pairing'a ttng apa, *ditoyor*

Dah .. lanjut ke cerita!!

Selamat membaca … ho2X

Pairing : SasuSakuNaru (awalnya sih gitu, tapi lama-lama aku jadi ragu)hhe .. :P

**ROMANCE FOR HERSELF**

Chapter 3

Sakura yang merasa demam akibat kehujanan kemaren, tetap masuk kesekolahnya.

"Pagiiii~ …" sapa Sakura lemas.

"Pagi, Sakura. Kelihatannya wajahmu hari ini, sangat … mmm, suram." seru Tenten.

"Hng … kemaren aku kehujanan tau!" seru Sakura yang langsung menempati tempat duduknya dikelas.

"Kehujanan, kok bisa??"tanya Ino dengan polosnya.

"Ha .. sudahlah lupakan saja!"seru Sakura.

"Oke .. oke .. aku tidak mau membangunkan macammu yang sedang tidur.." sindir Tenten, yang diikuti dengan tawa Ino dan Hinata.

Kriiiiiiiiing!!!

"Waduh, udah bel tuh. Tinggal nunggu guru nih." Seru Tenten

"Ekh, ke kantin yuk!!" seru Ino manja.

"Telat, udah masuk tau!!" seru Tenten lagi.

Sesaat kemudian guru yang ditunggu-tunggu itupun masuk, dan tanpa cap-cip-cup langsung memberikan tugas kepada murid-muridnya …

_Istirahat_

"Huh! Dasar! Guru macam apa dia! Belum apa-apa, udah kasih tugas aja!" seru Ino yang ngedumel sendiri.

"Ino, kamu nggak boleh begitu. Walaupun begitu, diakan juga guru kita, dia sangat berjasa bagi kita." seru Hinata, menasehati.

"Iya-iya. Maaf deh .." seru Ino balik.

"Wah wah .. Sakura wajahmu pucat lho, apa tidak pulang aja?"tanya Tenten.

"Nggak ah, aku nggak mau pulang. Aku mau ke UKS aja yaa .." seru Sakura, yang langsung bangun dari kursinya.

"Sakura, aku temenin yaa, aku takut terjadi apa-apa sama kamu, ntar gini-gini kamu pingsan ditengah koridor sekolah lagi." seru Hinata.

"Hn, okelah kalo begituu …" jawab Sakura.

"Tenten, Ino. Tolong bilang ke guru, aku minta izin untuk mengantar Sakura ke UKS, bilang dia pusing, oke!" seru Hinata.

"Okedeh!!" seru yang ditunjuk, sambil bergaya ala Guy dan Rock lee. (bunyi deh : *Triiiing*)

Akhirnya mereka berdua ke UKS bersama. Disana Sakura langsung beristirahat, ditemani oleh Hinata, sahabat baiknya. Sakura langsung berbaring ditempat yang sudah tersedia, sedangkan Hinata mengambil obat dan segelas air untuk diminum Sakura.

"Gara-gara dua laki-laki itu, aku jadi demam begini. Dasar nyebelin!!"gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Ini, Sakura! Ini, minumlah obat ini."perintah Hinata dengan lembut.

"Ya. Terima kasih ya, Hinata."jawab Sakura sambil memulai untuk meminum obatnya tersebut.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu saja disini. Nanti pada saat pelajaran berikutnya, aku akan bilang ke Guru kalo kamu sedang sakit dan berada di UKS sekarang."seru Hinata menyarankan.

"Umm .. baiklah. Aku disini dulu aja, tapi tolong ya, jangan lupa bilang ke guru, oke?"seru Sakura.

"Hn, oke."jawab Hinata.

(dipercepat&%$#) ..

_Pulang Sekolah_

"Sakura kamu sudah ngga apakan?"tanya Tenten khawatir.

"Iya, aku udah baikan kok, tenang aja."jawab Sakura yang sebenarnya masih terlihat pucat dan lemas.

"Heii!! Sakura!!!"seorang laki-laki didepan gerbang sana memanggil Sakura. Dia bukan Ino, bukan Tenten, bukan juga Hinata, karena mereka bukanlah laki-laki .. hahahahahaha *fake laughs* -_-lll

Lanjut .. mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut, kenapa mereka berdua ada disini, buat apa coba? .. Likes-likes he~

Ato mungkin mereka, ingin menjemput Sakura pulang. Haha .. Liat aja selanjutnya. -_-??

"hei kalian! ngapain kalian kesini?"tanya Sakura.

"Kita mau jemput Sakura. Sakura maukan?"tanya Naruto berharap.

"Hmm, gimana yaa? Ehh .. bentar dulu yaa. Tunggu disini."seru Sakura yang langsung menuju ke 3 sahabatnya.

"Mau kemana sih dia?"tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kayanya sih mau ke temen-temennya."jawab Naruto.

"Sakura, mereka siapa?"tanya Tenten.

"Narutoo .."jawab Hinata (?)

"Ekh? Kok Hinata kenal sih?"tanya Tenten dan Ino berbarengan.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa. Hinata kan kenal sama Naruto. Gimana ya, apa ajak Hinata aja atau cuma pulang bertiga. Tapi aku kan udah janji mau bantuin Hinata. Duh, gimana yaa? Yasudahlah, aku ajak Hinata aja. Demi persahabatan."gumam Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Emm.. Ino, Tenten. Aku kayanya ngga bisa pulang bareng kalian deh. Emm.. bye! Hinata kamu ikut aku!"seru sakura yang langsung menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya.

"Mana sih dia? Lama banget."seru Sasuke sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Tunggu aja, paling bentar lagi kesini."jawab Naruto yang penyabar, GA KAYA LO SASUUKEE! *didorong Sasuke tiba-tiba_kejeblos di got_LOL dari Sasuke* T_T malangnya nasib kuuuu ..

"Hei! Maaf nunggu lama. Eh .. kenalin ini temen aku, namanya Hinata."seru Sakura yang sampingnya ada Hinata.

"He-hei .. na-nama-ku .. Hi-na-ta .. Hyu-yu-ga .. sa-*Hinata diinjek Sakura*LAM KENAL!! Maaf .."seru Hinata gugup, dengan wajah pucat, sambil terus menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dia ngomong apa sih?"tanya Sasuke yang langsung dapet jitakan dari Sakura.

"Kayanya aku kenal kamu deh, Umm .. tapi siapa ya?"seru Naruto dengan tampang bingung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Wajah Hinata tambah merah, merah dan meeerraaahhh. ("h"nya bau tuh *LOL*) -_-lll

"Wah, aku inget sekarang! Kamu pastii .. *silence* .. temennya Sakura kan. -_-lll"seru Naruto polos. Dan yang lainnya, cengo!

"Aduh Naruto, kamu ini gimana sih. Udah jelas dong Hinata temanku. Aduh Naruto, diakan itu temen kamu waktu ituu loh. Masa kamu lupa sih!"seru Sakura.

"Ouh, ya aku inget sekarang. Hinata, si muka tomat itukan? Hehe .. maaf ya, aku hampir lupa :P"seru Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukan hampir .."seru Sakura. "Tapi, emang."seru Sasuke. (keduanya menyindir)

"Hei, Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Naruto.

"Ba-baik-baik aja. Ka-kalo kamu Naruto?"tanya Hinata balik.

"Sangat baik, tapi sedikit flu sih, tapi itu bukan masalah."jawab Naruto semangat.

"Yasudah, sudah. Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Kau Hinata! Mau bareng?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak dingin, mungkin panas atau sedang atau apalah suka-suka dia, likes-likes he (apa coba? Bahasa terbaru FaNiLa)hhe:P

"Iya, bolehkan aku bareng kalian?"tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang masih rada memerah.

"Tentu aja boleh! Iya ga Sasuke, Sakura?"tanya Naruto.

"Hn"jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sakura?"tanya Hinata.

"Ee .. I-iya, tentu aja boleh Hinata. Hahahaha*forced laughing*"jawab Sakura.

"Yasudah, ayo!"ajak Naruto yang jalan duluan dibarengi oleh Hinata.

Sakura malah bengong, masih terdiam diposisinya sedaritadi. Sasuke yang melihatnya bingung.

"He? Sebenernya kamu mau pulang ga sih?"tanya Sasuke.

"……."Sakura:silence

"Hei?"tanya Sasuke.

"……….."Sakura:more silence

"hhh .. bodoh!"seru Sasuke geram yang langsung menarik lengan Sakura, yang membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya.

_Diperjalanan Pulang_

Naruto berjalan bersama dengan Hinata, sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke mengikutinya dibelakang mereka. Sakura terus memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata didepannya. Wajah Sakura tampak murung, yang terus membuat Sasuke sedaritadi bingung.

" Wah, Hinata bisa kebetulan gitu ya, kita ketemuan lagi."kata Naruto.

"Iya. Tapi aku sangat senang bisa ketemu sama Naruto lagi disini."kata Hinata sambil tersenyum senang.

Dilain sisi, Sasuke dan Sakura sama sekali belom memulai pembicaraan. Mungkin juga dikarenakan Sakura yang aneh, dan Sasuke merasa canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Sasuke .."seru Sakura yang sambil terus menatap Naruto dan Hinata.

"Apa?"jawab Sasuke.

"Ngga jadi deh"jawab Sakura balik.

"hmm .. kamu kenapa sih Sakura? Aku rasa daritadi kamu aneh banget."tanya Sasuke lagi.

"……"ngga dijawab Sakura (Sakura bengong).

"He?! Sakura, kamu denger ngga sih?! He?! Apa sih yang kamu liat?!"tanya Sasuke yang langsung menatap mata Sakura yang tertuju kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Oh! Aku tau sekarang."seru Sasuke dengan cengiran mautnya.

"tau apaan?"tanya Sakura gugup.

"Kamu sedang memperhatikan mereka berduakan? Naruto dan Hinata disana."kata Sasuke dengan senyuman meledek.

"Apa sih! Siapa coba yang liat mereka, aku tuh lagi mikir buat ulangan besok tauuu!"seru Sakura menghindar dari kebenaran.

"Emang? Bukannya besok hari minggu yaa?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada meledek.

"eh? Ya-yakan bisa aja Senin depan. Udah ahh, jangan dibahas lagi. Dah diem!"perintah Sakura.

"eh, Sakura."seru Sasuke

"Apa?!"jawab Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar masih kesal.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu."seru Sasuke

"Tanya apa?huh?"tanya Sakura

"Kamu suka Naruto ya?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit menggoda lagi.

"Apa sih Sasuke!! Udah aku bilang kamu DIEEEEMMM!!"teriak Sakura. Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengarnya kaget dan langsung menoleh menuju kearah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kalian kenapa?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ngga, ngga kenapa-napa kok. Iya ga Sasuke?"tanya Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk menjawab "ya".

"Hn. Ngga kenapa-napa"jawab Sasuke terpaksa.

"Ouh, ya udah. Ayo Hinata, lanjut."seru Naruto

"Hn"jawab Hinata, yang kembali berjalan disamping Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke ..

"Bodoh!"seru Sasuke menyindir.

"Apa?!!"seru Sasuke kesel.

"Ngga …" Sasuke kembali berjalan, "Tuli!!"Sasuke melanjutkan kata sindirannya untuk Sakura.

"Grrrr … Sa-Su-Keee!!!!!! Awas kau ya nanti!"seru Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan esmosi, eh map salah, emosinya lagi.

_Dipertengahan gang rumah Hinata & Apartemen Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto_

"Sampai disini dulu ya, Hinata. Sampai jumpa hari Senin!"seru Sakura.

"Iya, sampai jumpa!"seru balik Hinata.

"Eh! Tunggu!"Sasuke memberhentikan langkah Hinata.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"tanya Hinata

"Besokkan hari Minggu, bagaimana kalo kita jalan-jalan berempat?"ajak Sasuke.

"Wah Sasuke, tumben kamu ngajak jalan-jalan. Biasanya jarang."tanya Naruto heran.

"Ngga apakan. Lagipula, ini juga untuk kalian merayakan pertemuan kalian kembali. Iyakan Sakura?"kata Sasuke.

"he? Apa? Kamu ngajak aku juga?"tanya Sakura dengan nada masih kesal dan pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Udah iya aja!"paksa Sasuke dengan cara berbisik ke Sakura.

"I-iya iya! Aku ikut. Kalian mau ikut juga kan?"tanya Sakura memohon.

"Kalo Sakura ikut, aku juga ikut"seru Naruto.

"Emm .. gimana ya? Soalnya besok aku ada les biola. Tapi aku akan coba untuk ikut deh."seru Hinata, yang emang aslinya mau banget ikut. Karena ada Naruto tuh! (seru tantan menggoda Hinata). Aahh, tantan mah bisa aja, malu tauuuuuu!!:Hinata*sambil ngedorong tantan dengan setengah tenaga, eh salah! Maksudnya sekuat tenaga_mendarat dijurang*

"Ok, besok kita ketemuan disekolah jam 10 pagi. Rencana, jalan-jalan kemana aja, yang penting seru."seru Sasuke

*silence*

"he?! Setuju ga?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan yang lainnya.

"Ya udah. Apa aja bole .."seru Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan, dan Hinata hanya tersenyum aja.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang duluannya. Bye!"seru Hinata mulai berjalan.

"Bye, hati-hati ya!"seru balik Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga kembali berjalan menuju apartemen mereka.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemennya. Mereka bertiga langsung berpisah. Sasuke dan Naruto menuju apartemennya yang berada dilantai 2, sedangkan Sakura menuju ke apartemennya yang berada tepat dibawah apartemen Sasuke dan Naruto, dilantai bawah.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura langsung ke kamarnya, dan merebahkan badannya diatas kasurnya yang empuk.

"haaa~ .. kenapa ya sikap aku tadi begitu. Mana si Sasuke nge-betein banget lagi, pake ngeledek segala. Bisa juga dia ngeledek aku, liat aja ntar dia. Ouh, bete! Rubah status!"Sakura langsung ngambil hpnya disaku seragamnya, dan membuka FB untuk ngerubah status jadi "bete! ".

"bee-tee .. okedeh selese. Hahahaha, bete!! *fake laughs*"seru Sakura yang langsung berbalik badan dan tertidur dengan posisi tengkurep.

_To be continued_

Hahahaha .. selese chap 3!!

Moga-moga pada suka yaa, walaupun rada gaje .. hhe:P

Maap ya, klo misalkan ada kesalahan penulisan ato apapunlah, maklumin aja yaa.

Trus juga maap lagi, dichap yg ini mungkin lebih pendek ceritanya daripada dichap sebelumnya. Mau tau alasannya? Jangan ditanya! Soalnya aku ngga tau mau bikin alesan apa .. -_-lll

Ngeeeee … lupa mau ngomong apa, hahahahahaha *forced laughing*Udah ahh!

Yasudah, aku minta Review yaaa ..!

Pokoknya, kritik dan saran saya tunggu diReview aja deh. Oke!

Terima Kasih .. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : SasuSaku .. 3

Langsung mulai aja yaa.. n_n

**ROMANCE FOR HERSELF**

Chapter 4

Matahari pagi yang menerobos jendela kamar Sakura, membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Sakura bangun, lalu mengambil posisi terduduk dikasurnya yang empuk dan meminum air di gelas yang berada dimeja samping kasurnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, hp Sakura berbunyi menandakan ada pesan baru untuknya. Sakura melihat siapa pengirimnya, dan disitu terlihat nama _Sasuke, _sang pengirim. Sakura memulai membaca pesan tersebut.

_Pengirim : Sasuke_

_Hei! Dah bangun blom!! Jangan lupa jam 10, dah siap. _

_Aku sama Naruto nunggu didepan. Rencananya kita bakal jalan ke Pantai._

_Si Naruto dah kasih tau Hinata. Dan satu lagi, Jangan Lelet .._

"Eehm .. Dasar baka Sasuke bodoh!!" kata Sakura lalu melempar hpnya kearah kasur asal-asalan.

Setelah itu, Sakura langsung mandi, lalu memilih dan memakai baju pilihannya, ngesiapin barang yang bakal diperlukan dipantai, dan sebagainya.

"Selesai .."seru Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura langsung melihat kearah jarum jam tangannya.

"ha?! Dah jam 10 lewat 15 menit!! Emang aku selama itu yaaa ..?"seru Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakuraaa!! Nak Naruto sama Nak Sasuke sudah menunggumu daritadi. Cepatlah turun …"seru Ibu Sakura, memanggil dari lantai bawah.

"Iya Ibu, Aku turun .."jawab Sakura, dan langsung menghampiri ibu dan dua bersodara itu.

Sesampainya Sakura di pintu depan ..

"Maaf menunggu lama .." seru Sakura dengan senyuman paksanya.

"Ngga apa-apa, kok." seru Naruto

"Kalau begitu, kami berangkat dulu" seru Sasuke

"Ya, titip anak ibu yaa .." pinta sang Ibu (Sakura)

"Tentu!" seru Naruto semangat.

"Yasudah, bu. Kita berangkat dulu yaaa .. Dadah Ibuuuu !!" seru Sakura sambil berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati yaaa"seru sang Ibu, yang sambil tersedu-sedu (?)

"huhuhuhuhu *Nangis* .. Senangnya, bisa melepas gadis kecil Ibu yang sudah besar sekarang, huhuhu .."

"Lebay, ahh! Ntar juga pulang .."seru Shizune, yang ngga tau darimana udah ada disitu (?)

_Diperjalanan Menemui HInata_

"Hinataaaaa !!!!" teriak Sakura memanggil.

"Dah nunggu lama ya?"tanya Naruto

"Ngga, aku juga baru sampai kok."

"Baguslah. Sekarang kita ke pantainya." Kata Sasuke

"Hosh!" seru Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

_Nyampe dipantai_

JENG JENG !!

"Penuh banget .."seru Sakura lemes

"Panas lagi"kata Naruto nyambung

"Siapa suruh lelet .."seru Sasuke nyindir.

Karena Sakura ngerasa sindiran itu untuknya, dia mulai kesal dan saat itu juga dia langsung …

"Akh ! .." lengan Sasuke dicubit Sakura ..

"Apa-apaan sih, pake nyubit sgala ?!"

"Biarin! Suka-suka, wleee …"seru Sakura.

"Udah, udah .. Sia-siakan klo kita udah sampai kesini, trus balik lagi."kata Hinata menenangkan Sasusaku.

"Betul tuh kata Hinata! Dah yuk lanjut .."nyambung Naruto yang kelihatannya udah ke sabar.

Setelah itu, mereka berempat mencari tempat yang adem untuk menaruh barang-barang mereka, lalu beranjak mengganti baju dengan baju renang mereka masing-masing.

Sakura yang telah selesai berganti baju, langsung berjalan menuju tempat mereka menaruh barangnya.

Sesampainya Sakura disana, ternyata Sasuke telah berada duluan ditempat itu.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke, langsung sigh dan menaruh pakaiannya yang tadi dipakai kedalam tasnya.

Sasuke langsung nengok ke Sakura, melihat Sakura dari ujung kaki sampe ujung kepala, " …….." Sakura yang merasa Sasuke memperhatikannya, langsung nengok, "Apa liat-liat ?!" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm .. Rata"

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, langsung nga-nga tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi Sasuke katakan. "Kenapa? Jangan kelamaan nga-nganya. Nanti dikirain lalet, mulut kamu sarangnya lagi, hehe" Kata Sasuke sambil ketawa dikit. Sakura jadi tambah kesel. Untung aja Naruto dateng, klo ngga mungkin Sasuke udah ambruk dibawah kaki Sakura, whahahahahai :P

"Wah, kalian dah selesei duluan yaa. Oh ya, Sakura? Hinata mana?" tanya Naruto

"Emm .. tadi kata Hinata aku suruh duluan kesini, mungkin Hinata masih disana." Jawab Sakura.

"Oooh .."

"Hai, semuanya .. Maaf nunggu lama." Tiba-tiba suara Hinata terdengar dan Sasusakunaru langsung nengok kearah tersebut.

"……………" *silence*

"Ka .. kalian kenapa? Kok liat aku kaya gitu sih?"tanya Hinata kepada 3 temannya itu.

Emang, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung cengo melihat Hinata yang beda banget dengan baju renang gaya bikini-nya itu.

"hh .. nggak apa-apa kok, Kita Cuma terkejut aja, ternyata Hinata punya tubuh yang bagus yaa" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ah! Kalian bisa saja .."seru Hinata yang tersipu malu.

"_Ternyata bener kata Sasuke, punyaku lebih kecil dari Hinata"_kata batin Sakura mengakui …

Setelah itu mereka langsung bermain dengan riangnya … (lalalalala)

Naruto sedang berduaan dengan Hinata. Dan Sakura, Sasuke berpencar ..

Sakura yang sedang sendiri, duduk di sebuah karang yang lumayan rada besar, melamun. Tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk, Sasuke yang juga sedang sendirian, melihat Sakura yang sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Ia penasaran apa yang sedang dilamunkan Sakura, dia langsung memandang mata Sakura yang tertuju pada …..

Setelah itu, Sasuke mengerti dan langsung berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah berada duduk disampingnya, kaget mendengar suara Sasuke, "Mereka cocok ya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura yang menengok Sasuke, dan mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan, pura-pura nanya, "Maksudnya?"tanya Sakura sambil menunduk sedikit malu. "Aku tau, apa yang kamu lihat daritadi."

"E-emangnya, apa?"tanya Sakura nantangin

"Udah, nggak usah ditutupin lagi. Aku tau, pasti kau cemburukan? Kau cemburu karena kau juga menyukai Naruto, iyakan? Ternyata betul dugaanku"tanya Sasuke so(k) tau.

"Denger ya! Aku …","AAAKH!" perkataan Sakura terpotong dengan suara teriakan perempuan yang terdengar seperti suara Hinata.

Ditempat Naruhina. Naruto yang sedang asik-asik ngobrol ditepi pantai bersama Hinata, terkena bola volley yang tidak sengaja mengenai kepalanya, Hinata yang berada berhadapan dengan Naruto, tertimpa tubuh Naruto saat itu juga. Hinata yang melihat wajah Naruto dari dekat merasa wajahnya memanas dan berwarna kemerahan.

Ditempat Sasusaku. Sakura yang melihatnya, tersentak kaget melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Wajahnya layu dan lemas. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu, tidak tega dan langsung menarik lengan Sakura, menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Sasuke terus berjalan sambil terus menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura yang tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman Sasuke tetap berjalan mengikutinya.

"Sasuke, kau mau bawa aku kemana sih?" tanya Sakura heran

"Ketempat yang lebih baik, untukmu."

Akhirnya, Sasuke memberhentikan langkah kakinya dan melepas genggamannya dari tangan Sakura.

"Disini .." kata Sasuke.

"Ehmm .. kenapa disini? Disinikan sepi sekali .."

"Tapi ini lebih baikkan?" tanya Sasuke_Sakura heran, "Kau bisa mencurahkan isi hatimu dan mengeluarkan kesedihan dan kekesalanmu disini." Sakura masih terdiam, "Aku yakin tidak akan ada orang lain yang mendengarmu, kecuali aku dan Tuhan."sambung Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit tersenyum.

Sakura yang sekarang mengerti perkataan Sasuke, membalas senyum Sasuke dengan lembut walaupun masih terlihat sedikit kesedihan diwajahnya yang manis. "Terima kasih, Sasuke." Sasuke yang merasa Sakura akan memulai, langsung mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

Saat itu juga, Sakura berteriak, mencurahkan isi hatinya, menghadap pantai yang terlihat sangat indah.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan/teriakan Sakura, sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya, tersenyum. Kali ini senyum Sasuke berbeda, senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkan olehnya.

_Ditempat Naruhina berada_

"Naruto, kepala kamu sudah tidak apa-apakan? Apa masih sakit?"tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok, aku sudah baikkan." Jawab Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi terkena bola volley.

"Oh ya, daritadi kita ngga lihat Sakura sama Sasuke. Mereka kemana ya?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka kesini." Jawab Hinata.

Tidak lama kemudian yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Eh! Itu dia mereka."seru Hinata.

"Wah!! Kalian abis darimana saja sih? Udah sore nih. Ayo, kita pulang." Ajak Naruto.

"Hn, setelah ganti baju, kita langsung pulang." Seru Sasuke.

Akhirnya setelah itu, mereka pulang dan menuju rumah masing-masing. Sakura yang sudah sampai di apartemennya langsung menuju kamarnya, dan merebahkan badannya dikasurnya yang diselimuti bed-cover berwarna soft pink.

Dia merasa lega, karena telah mengeluarkan isi hatinya, unek-uneknya, dan semuanya yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ini semua mungkin karena Sasuke. Sakura tidak menyangka, dibalik sifat Sasuke yang dingin dan menyebalkan, ternyata ada sisi lain Sasuke yang sangat diidam-idamkan wanita manapun, plus bonus tampang Sasuke yang diatas standart.

"Mungkin aku harus merelakan Naruto untuk Hinata. Lagipula aku rasa, Hinata lebih baik untuk Naruto daripada aku, dan juga bisa dibilang, Hinata mencintai Naruto. Hhh .." Sakura memejamkan matanya, lalu berkata .. "Terima Kasih, Sasuke .."sambil tersenyum lega.

_To be continued_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa ….. (?)

Kenapa jadi gini yaa?? Mana ada yang sedikit mesum lagi … ~~

Maaf yaaa, chapter yang ini lama update-nya, karena kan kemaren abis UN, jadinya harus nunggu sampai bebas dulu deh .. (tapi sekarang pun belom bebas-bebas amet sih (bebas=emangnya dipenjara) hehe

Aduh, karena keburu-buru jadinya apa yang ada dipikiranku, aku keluarin aja deh smuanya,, (tidak mengakui yang bagian mesum)

Yoi! Bales review ::

**Haruchi Nigiyama**** : **Yoha! Tapi tenang aja ending'a bakal Sasusaku kok ..

**Shiroi Yuri**** : ** Ok ok .. (Jiah Cuma itu doang!!)

**Yuki hatake kurosaki**** :** Bener tuh, susah banget. *sambil ngangguk-ngangguk gaje*

Maaf lagi yaaa, kalo ada review yang ngga sempet aku bales, (^^)v peace …

Yoiyoi .. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya !!! amiin …


	5. Chapter 5

**ROMANCE FOR HERSELF**

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto :P

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Keesokan Harinya_Disekolah **

Sreeett .. braakk!

"Pagi !" sapa Sakura

"Pagi, Sakura." Jawab teman-temannya

"Wah, Sakura. Hari ini kau terlihat sangat senang .."seru Tenten

"Iya, ada apa sih?" tanya Ino.

"Apa sih? Ngga ada apa-apa kok. Aku cuma ngerasa lega aja" jawab Sakura.

"Lega ?" seru Ino dan Tenten bingung.

Hinata yang baru dateng, langsung menuju ke tempat teman-temannya.

"Hai, semuanya. Selamat pagi .." sapa Hinata, "Pagi, Hinata .."jawab 3 temannya ntu.

"Wah! Hinata juga kayanya seneng banget."kata Tenten

"Ada apa juga nih?"tanya Ino lagi

"Ngga ada apa-apa, Cuma seneng aja."

Ino, Tenten tambah bingung. Sakura dan Hinata cuma senyum-senyum gaje?

**_Istirahat Sekolah_**

Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten yang udah ngga nahan lapernya. Akhirnya ke kantin sekolah.

"Sakura." Panggil Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, aku diajak kencan ama Naruto, Sakura .."seru Hinata.

"Hha .. Benarkah ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lemas.

"Iya. Aku senang sekali. Kau tau'kan Sakura, kalau aku ini udah lama suka sama Naruto."seru Hinata.

"Hn .."kata Sakura dengan senyum paksanya.

"Mmm .. Apa kau mau ikut ?" ajak Hinata.

"Apa ? tapi'kan .. tidak usah, nanti kalian terganggu olehku." Jawab Sakura yang sebenarnya ingin ikut untuk jaga-jaga agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Ngga ganggu kok, lagi kalau cuma berdua nanti aku terlihat kikuk didepan Naruto, aku malu .."seru Hinata yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum kecil milik Sakura. "Kau kan bisa ajak Sasuke, ya'kan Sakura ?" seru Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke ? Mana mungkin dia mau ikut." Jawab Sakura. "Benarkah ? Tapi Sakura aku rasa, Sasuke itu menyukaimu deh."seru Hinata. "Ha ? Itu ngga mungkin Hinata, kamu ada-ada aja sih."

"Lagipula, jika aku ikut. Aku akan merasa risih."seru Sakura

"Risih ? risih kenapa, Sakura ?"tanya Hinata bingung.

"Soalnya itu'kan kencannya kalian berdua. Lagian Naruto hanya mengajak kamu saja'kan. Jadi, jika aku ikut aku jadi merasa menggangu." Kata Sakura.

"Benarkah ? tapi jika aku bilang Naruto, kau ikut. Apa kau masih merasa menggangu ?" tanya Hinata.

"Nng .. sedikit sih." Jawab Sakura.

"Yasudah, nanti aku sms Naruto yaa .."seru Hinata senang.

"Ya, baiklah."seru Sakura menyerah.

**_Sepulang Sakolah_**

Sakura yang sudah sampai halaman apartemennya berjalan menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba dari arah atas, ada suara laki-laki yang menyapanya.

"Kau sudah pulang .."seru lelaki itu.

Saat Sakura mendongak keatas, melihat siapa yang menyapanya. "Sasuke ya ?" tanya Sakura. "Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan ciri khas nya.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk dihalaman apartemen. Suasana mereka sunyi, sejak tadi tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.

Akhirnya setelah 2 menit kemudian, dering hp milik Sakura berbunyi, menghentikan kesunyian disekeliling mereka.

"Ada sms .."seru Sakura.

"Dari siapa ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata." Jawabnya.

Isi pesan tersebut :

_Sender : Hinata_

_Sakura, aku sudah meminta ijin Naruto untuk mengajak kamu._

_Katanya "Tentu, apa sih yang ngga boleh .." hehe .._

_Kamu mau ikut'kan ?_

Setelah Sakura membaca pesan tersebut, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya lewat mulutnya. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa, antara 'ikut' atau 'tidak'.

"Dia mengajakmu ?"tanya Sasuke.

"Iya .." jawab Sakura lesu. "Tunggu sebentar, gimana kamu bisa tau. Kamu baca sms aku ya ? Eh! Dasar tukang ngintip !" seru Sakura sambil memukul pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Akh! Cuma sedikit doang'kan. Masa ngga boleh." Seru Sasuke sambil mengelus lengannya yang habis dipukul Sakura.

"Ini'kan privasi tau ! woo !" seru Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sasuke.

"Privasi apa'an ? Lagipula aku juga udah tau."

"Tau apa?" tanya Sakura

"Naruto dan Hinata mau kencan. Lalu sekarang kau diajak mereka, iya'kan?" seru Sasuke.

"I-iya .."kata Sakura.

"Lalu, kau mau ikut atau .. tidak ?"tanya Sasuke serius.

"hmm .. ke-kenapa jadi serius kaya gini sih nanyanya ?"

"Aku hanya menyakinkanmu saja. Aku takut kau menyesal."

"Menyesal ? Maksudnya ?" tanya Sakura bingung+curiga.

"Akan terjadi sesuatu, yang tidak kau inginkan."seru Sasuke tambah serius dengan mata onyx-nya yang tajam.

Sakura yang mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke tadi terdiam, tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dia bingung+takut, dia bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya. _'bagaimana Sasuke bisa tau apa yang ditakutkan Sakura? dan apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi ?'_. Sakura masih terdiam.

"Itu'kan yang kau takutkan, Sakura ?" seru Sasuke menakut-nakuti.

"Lagipula jika itu benar terjadi. Apa pedulimu ?" tanya Sakura menantang.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak …. Dan akhirnya menjawab sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Sakura, "Aku kasihan padamu."

"ha? hanya itu ? berarti ini bukan urusanmu sama sekali kan. Karena kau sama sekali tidak peduli. Kau hanya kasihan padaku Sasuke .." seru Sakura sedikit kesal. Sasuke hanya diam dan tetap tidak menatap wajah Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura bangun dari duduknya, lalu berkata, "Aku akan ikut. Dan aku, tidak perlu rasa kasihan darimu, Sasuke!" Setelah itu, Sakura langsung menuju apartemennya dan masuk kedalam, sedangkan Sasuke menyesali apa yang sudah dia katakan tadi. 'bodoh !' pikirnya.

**_02.52 p.m_**

"Kencannya jam 3. Tapi aku belom siap-siap,, haaa ! Aku ikut apa engga yaa ?" seru Sakura yang sedang berada didalam kamarnya. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, dia teringat kembali perkataan Sasuke sepulang sekolah tadi, _"Aku kasihan padamu". _Tidak tau kenapa, kata-kata itu membuat Sakura kesal. Tapi dia merasa menyesal telah berbicara seperti itu kepada Sasuke tadi siang.

"Apa aku keterlaluan yaa ? Soalnya aku sudah terlanjur terbawa emosi sih .. Aah, biarin aja deh, lagi siapa suruh Sasuke bicara seperti itu. Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Sekarang jam berapa yaa ?" saat Sakura melihat jam dinding dikamarnya .. **03.02 !**

"Aaaaah ! Telaaaaat !" teriak Sakura menggelegar.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Sakura yang sudah siap, buru-buru berangkat. Dia terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia sampai pada tujuannya.

"Maaf, aku telat." Seru Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok Sakura." seru Hinata

"Iya, maaf ya tadi aku tidak bareng dengamu, Sakura. Soalnya aku juga telat .." seru Naruto.

Sakura yang masih engos-ngosan menjawab, "Iya .." saat sakura melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang bersebelahan didepannya, dia terdiam. Dia melihat Naruto dan Hinata terlihat sangat cocok. Dari cara berpakaian mereka berdua yang sama-sama terlihat santai, matching dengan musim bulan ini. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri, memakai pakaian yang terlihat seperti ingin menonton konser band rock daripada kencan yang sebenarnya bukan asli kencan milik Sakura.

"A-ada apa Sakura ? Mengapa kamu melihat kami seperti itu ?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh! A-aku kagum dengan kalian berdua. Kalian terlihat … sangat … se-serasi hehe .." seru Sakura yang sepertinya terpaksa mengatakan kata yang dia tidak ingin ucapkan. Tapi memang jujur, mereka terlihat sangat cocok.

"Be-benarkah ?" seru Hinata yang blushing.

"Haha .. baguslah kalau begitu .." seru Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apanya yang bagus Naruto ?" tanya Hinata.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Hinata." Seru Naruto dengan wajah mencurigakan menurut Sakura. Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto nanti. Apa sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya benar terjadi ?

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memulai perjalanan ke sebuah taman yang cukup luas dengan dihiasi pohon-pohon rindang, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah, dan orang-orang yang berkunjung dengan ceria.

Setelah lumayan lama, mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman. Mereka merasa lelah dan duduk didekat salah satu pohon yang rindang. Rasa menyesal tumbuh sedikit dibenak Sakura. Dia merasa tersingkir, karena sejak tadi Hinata dan Naruto berjalan bersebelahan yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, sedangkan dia hanya seperti pengawal yang terus mengekori majikannya yang sedang berkencan.

Sakura yang merasa sangat haus, akhirnya menetapkan untuk membeli minuman didekat taman ini.

"Hinata, Naruto .." panggil Sakura

"Ada apa, Sakura ?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Aku cari minuman dulu ya, apa kalian mau nitip ?" tanya Sakura

"Boleh jika kau tidak keberatan" seru Naruto.

"Tentu tidak, sama sekali tidak." Seru Sakura.

**_Lokasi Sakura_**

Akhirnya Sakura mencari dimana dia harus membeli 3 minuman untuk dia dan dua temannya itu. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa tidak ingin untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, tapi rasa hausnya tidak bisa membuat Sakura menahan lagi. Setelah pencariannya, akhirnya Sakura menemukan penjual minuman, lalu Sakura langsung memesan minuman untuknya dan mereka.

**_Lokasi NaruHina_**

"Cuaca yang bagus yaa .." seru Naruto sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan merasakan sepoi-sepoi angin yang lembut.

"He'eh .. sa-sangat bagus." Balas Hinata dengan senyuman khas nya. Hinata terus memandang Naruto tanpa menyadari bahwa Naruto juga sedang memperhatikannya dengan tampang bingung.

"Hinata ?" panggil Naruto

"…" tidak ada balesan dari Hinata.

"Hinata ? Kau lihat apa ?" tanya Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata.

"Eh! Maaf, aku hanya … akh!" tiba-tiba mata kiri Hinata kemasukan debu. Spontan Naruto membantunya dengan cara meniup mata Hinata.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Sakura yang sudah membeli minuman langsung bergegas kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada. Dan sesampainya Sakura disana, tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Hinata berada. Sakura melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang dianggapnya sedang berciuman!

Tanpa sadar Sakura menumpahkan 3 gelas minuman yang dia beli tadi. Dia kaget, sedih, kesal, dan tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Hal yang dia tidak inginkan terjadi menurutnya. Air mata Sakura, mulai menetes satu demi persatu. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya, dia ingin pergi, dia ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

Sakura langsung menghapus air matanya dan berbalik badan, tetapi Sakura merasa ada seseorang yang menahannya berjalan, seorang lelaki yang dia kenal. "Sa-su-ke ?" serunya. Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus memandang Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kau ada disini, ha?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

"Aku, aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang kemerahan.

"Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku, bukannya kau tidak peduli denganku ?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu kau yang bilang, aku tidak bilang seperti itu." Kata Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke yang memandang Sakura beralih melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang terlihat sedang tertawa riang.

"Sasuke! Minggir, aku mau lewat!" seru Sakura sambil berusaha melewati Sasuke.

"Sudahlah .. ikut aku!" seru Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah taman bermain anak-anak. Tepatnya ditaman dekat apartemen mereka.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini ?" tanya Sakura dengan muka masih terlihat murung.

"Kau mau aku ajak ketempat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang bermesraan ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang begitu!"

"Tadi kau lihat apa ?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sudah duduk dibangku taman tersebut.

"Aku tidak lihat apa-apa." Jawabnya lalu duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menangis?" Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan itu ?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Diam kau, Sasuke!" seru Sakura dengan sedikit berteriak

"Iya iya, aku diam!" jawab Sasuke.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

5 menit sudah berlalu, Sasuke dan Sakura terus diam. Tidak ada yang memulai berbicara duluan. Akhirnya Sakura yang sudah bosan dengan kesunyian disekeliling mereka, memulai bicara.

"Sasuke .." panggil Sakura, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha bodoh!" teriak Sakura yang akhirnya kesal.

"Apa ! berisik! Kenapa kau mengejek nama clan-ku!" jawabnya

"Apa kau mayat berjalan ! tidak dengar ya, aku memanggilmu !"

"Hey! Kau'kan yang tadi menyuruhku diam. Sekarang kau menyuruhku sebaliknya. Dasar pinky!" seru Sasuke, yang membuat Sakura mengutuknya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang jangan diam."

"Iya. Lalu, ada apa memanggilku?"

"Aku .. aku rasa, aku sudah rela." Kata Sakura. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura maksudkan, dia menatap Sakura dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Rela bunuh diri?" tanyanya mengasal. "Bodoh! Bukan begitu!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Maksudku, aku benar-benar akan berusaha untuk tidak lagi menyukai Naruto." Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Aku akan lebih senang, jika Naruto dan Hinata berpacaran. Mereka serasi, sangat cocok. Mereka pasangan yang sempurna. Hhh .. apalagi semenjak dia bertemu Naruto, sikapnya mulai berbeda. Dan itu, membuatku sekarang merasa lebih baik." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senyumnya, dan Sasuke pun menatapnya dengan wajah berbeda. Sasuke tersenyum, tersenyum yang aneh dimata Sakura, sangat tersirat diwajahnya yang tampan. Sakura yang melihat dan menyadarinya berubah bingung. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum gitu ?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa .." jawab Sasuke santai dengan wajah yang sama.

"Ngga percaya, pasti kau berpikir yang macam-macam!" seru Sakura menuduh.

"Terserah, kalau tidak mau percaya. Itu bukan urusanku."

"Huh! .. Ya ampun! Aku lupa!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul pelan jidat lebarnya.

"Lupa apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Pasti mereka mencariku .. Aah, bagaimana ini ?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah sms Naruto." Kata Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan santai.

"Kapan kau sms dia ?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadi, waktu perjalanan kita kesini."

"Yang benar ?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Iya! kenapa kau selalu menilaiku sebagai pembohong, ha !" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Habisnya, muka kamu tidak pernah meyakinkan sih .."

"Apanya yang tidak meyakinkan ? dasar pinky .."

"Hei! Jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan seperti itu!" teriak Sakura yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil Sasuke.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" tiba-tiba saja dari arah pagar taman, Naruto yang sepertinya sudah selesai berkencan dengan Hinata menyapa mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengar nama mereka dipanggil menengok kearah suara berasal. Sasuke langsung menatap wajah Sakura, tapi apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke salah. Sakura terlihat berbeda, ia kembali menyapa Naruto dengan ceria. Tidak ada lagi tangisan dan wajah murung dimukanya. Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil, tapi senyum itu tersirat ketulusannya. Ketulusan yang mengartikan kepeduliannya terhadap Sakura.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Akhirnya setelah obrolan kecil mereka bertiga di taman. Mereka pulang ke apartemennya masing-masing.

Sakura langsung menyapa Ibu dan Kakaknya dengan senyuman yang lebar, hhe ..

Ibu dan Kakaknya merasa aneh dengan sikap anak bungsunya satu ini. Sakura lalu menuju kamarnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuh dikasurnya yang empuk dengan bedcover pink-nya. Dia tersenyum lega, dia berhasil melepas seluruh masalahnya selama ini.

Sesaat dia mengingat kembali kebaikkan Sasuke. Dia merasa Sasuke berbeda dari biasanya, jarang terlihat sikap dingin-nya muncul. Apalagi saat dia berkata bahwa dia benar-benar akan berusaha untuk tidak lagi menyukai Naruto. 'Aneh..' pikir Sakura. Tapi wajah Sakura masih tersiratkan kebahagiaan ..

**_To be continued_**

**Yoyoooi ! Apa kabar semua ….**

**Maaf ya lama update nya,, **

**Terus juga kalo masih banyak misstypo ato kesalahan lainnya tolong diberi tau yaa ..**

**Apa akhirnya nge-gantung yaa ? Haduh, duh! Pusing akuuu .. Aku juga ngga tau bakal jadinya kaya gini,,**

**Maaf aku ngga bales reviewnya hehehe :P tapi aku tetep ucapin terima kasih atas review nya, trus dah mau baca fanfict yang gaje ini ..**

**Ooooh … *mikir***

**Sekian dan Terima Kasih **

**Saya tunggu Review nyaaaa … Jajajaja !**


	6. Chapter 6

**ROMANCE FOR HERSELF**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto :P**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

"Ouahm .. Hari terakhir sekolah dimusim panas !" seru Sakura yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah. Setelah merasa siap, ia pun menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan pagi-yang sudah tersedia dimeja makan tersebut.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

_Dimeja makan keluarga_

"Selamat makaan !" Sakura, Ibu dan Shizune pun langsung menyantap hidangannya masing-masing.

"Sakura, kalau tidak salah. Hari ini, hari terakhirmu sekolah dimusim panas'kan ?" tanya Ibu

"Iya, benar sekali." Jawab Sakura yang tetap mengutamakan makanannya.

"Pantas saja, daritadi kau semangat sekali berangkat sekolah, biasanya kau'kan bermalas-malas ria .." kata Shizune menyindir. " hm! Biarin, memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin semangat hari ini ?"

"huh! Bocah !" sindir Shizune yang membuat Sakura mengutuknya.

"Sudah, sudahlah. Sakura cepat habiskan, kau tidak mau telat'kan ?" seru Ibu mengingatkan.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa, aku berangkat sekarang yaa .. Sampai jumpa !" seru Sakura lalu meninggalkan ruang makan. "Hey! Habiskan dulu makannya !" seru Ibu, "aku sudah kenyang bu. Aku berangkat !" teriak Sakura dari pintu depan.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Sakura dan teman-teman sekolahnya sesekali melihat jam. Mereka menunggu-nunggu jam pulangnya sekolah. Kakashi yang masih serius menerangkan materi tidak menggubris salah satu siswa yang tertidur dibangkunya.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik ..

Sakura terus menghitungi arah jarum jam yang hampir menunjukan waktu pulang.

Lima detik, enam detik, tujuh detik, delapan detik, Sembilan detik …

Kriiiiing ! *bel bunyi*

"Sepuluh !" teriak seluruh murid dikelas, yang ternyata juga sama seperti Sakura, menghitung arah jarum jam. Akhirnya, Kakashi pun tersenyum dan langsung memberikan ucapan "Selamat menikmati liburan musim panas", semua anak-anak berseru senang dan langsung meninggalkan kelas.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

"Hey, Sakura! liburan musim panas, kau mau kemana ?" tanya Tenten

"Tidak tau, aku masih belum memikirkan itu." Jawab Sakura

"Kalau kau sendiri ?"

"Aku? Aku juga masih tidak tahu, mau kemana. Aku sih berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan dimusim panas." Jawab Tenten yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Sakura dengan kata "Oh.."

"Kalau kau Hinata ?" tanya Tenten

"A-aku juga tidak tau. Aku rasa, aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Seru Hinata

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut denganku saja?" usul Ino sambil memberhentikan langkahnya, membuat teman-temannya pun berhenti berjalan.

"Ha? Memangnya kau mau kemana Ino?" tanya Sakura

"Ayahku memberikan liburan untukku di villa. Tadinya sih aku mau sendiri saja, tapi aku pikir-pikir kembali, tidak enak'kan kalau sendirian. Sepi, tidak ada teman. Lagipula kalian juga tidak ada rencana kemana-mana'kan, jadi bagaimana kalau kalian ikut denganku saja, ya?" ajak Ino

"Ide bagus ! Aku mau ikut!" seru Tenten semangat.

"Baiklah, aku juga. Kau Hinata ?" tanya Sakura

"Mmm .. Nanti aku tanya Ayahku dulu yaa. Moga saja dia memberiku ijin." Seru Hinata mengingatkan teman-temannya bahwa Ayahnya sangat over protektif terhadap anak-anaknya.

"Iya, aku lupa. Ayah Hinata'kan tidak begitu saja memberikan izin yaa.." seru Ino

"Ya sudah. Semoga saja ayah Hinata ngasih izin." Tiba-tiba mobil berwarna hitam berhenti didepan pagar sekolah.

"Semuanya, aku duluan ya. Aku sudah dijemput." Kata Hinata lalu menuju mobil tersebut.

"Iya, bye Hinata !"

Setelah itu Sakura, Ino dan Tenten pun pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Keesokan harinya, mereka berempat bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke villa yang katanya dekat dengan pantai.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil Toyota Yaris hitam berhenti didepan apartemen Sakura, klaksonnya berbunyi memanggil seseorang untuk keluar. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung melihat lewat jendela kamarnya.

Lalu, dua orang lelaki menghampiri mobil tersebut dengan membawa koper. Ya, mereka adalah si Uchiha dan Uzumaki ..

Sakura langsung berpikir,"_Oh .. ternyata mereka juga pergi berlibur_."

Sasuke dan Naruto menaruh barang bawaannya kedalam bagasi, sedangkan diri mereka sendiri, langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dibangku penumpang.

Setelah itu, mobil pun berjalan menuju lokasi yang dituju mereka. "kira-kira mereka mau kemana yaa?", pikir Sakura lagi.

Tidak lama setelah mobil itu. Mobil Jazz berwarna merah, berhenti didepan apartemen Sakura. Sakura kembali berpikir, "Mobil siapa lagi ini?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu pintu mobil pun terbuka, dan memperlihatkan tiga gadis cantik keluar dari mobilnya. "Ah! Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten ..!"

Mereka semua yang sudah tau dimana jendela kamar Sakura berada, menengok kearah tersebut. Mereka dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Akhirnya Ino, langsung melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura, dan menyuruhnya segera turun.

"Aduh! Kenapa ngga bilang dulu sih, mau kesini sekarang. Untung saja aku sudah siap." Akhirnya Sakura turun sambil membawa barang bawaannya. Dia berpamitan kepada Ibu dan Kakaknya, dan langsung keluar menyapa teman-temannya.

"Kalian! Kenapa ngga bilang dulu sih kalau mau dijemput? Aku kira kita akan ketemuan ditempat biasa." Seru Sakura.

"Maaf, hehe .." seru Ino dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau'kan juga sudah siap! Sekarang, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Tenten semangat.

"Ayo!" Ino, Hinata dan Tenten langsung membantu Sakura memasukkan barangnya kebagasi mobil, dan mulailah perjalanan ketujuan.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

"Wah! Tidak macet, untung saja kita tidak telat yaa .." seru Tenten yang duduk dibangku penumpang sebelah kiri jendela, Hinata yang duduk dibangku sebelah kanannya.

"Iya, baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Sakura yang duduk dibangku sebelah bangku pengemudi.

"Tenang saja, kalau aku yang menyetir tidak akan telat." Dan Ino yang duduk dibangku pengemudi.

Mereka pun bersenang-senang diperjalanan dengan lancar tidak ada kendala …

(Di skip aja yaaa .. :P)

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Setelah lama diperjalanan, mereka pun sampai ditujuan. Di villa dengan suasana pantai ..

"Haaah .. akhirnya sampai juga!" seru Tenten sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Wah! Apa ini villa nya, Ino ?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat sebuah rumah yang berhadapan langsung ke pantai.

"Iya, gimana? Baguskan?" seru Ino membanggakan.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Ino kemudian. Lalu, Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata pun mengikuti Ino masuk kedalam villa.

Saat Sakura sudah hampir sampai diambang pintu, tiba-tiba dari arah villa sebelah villanya, ada sebuah mobil hitam yang sama dengan mobil, yang Sakura lihat tadi pagi didepan apartemennya, parkir didepan villa tersebut. Tetapi, Sakura hanya menghiraukannya saja lalu berlanjut memasuki villanya.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Mereka semua langsung membereskan barang-barang mereka dikamar masing-masing. Di villa tersebut hanya memiliki 3 kamar tidur termasuk kamar tidur pembantu. Disana Ino satu kamar dengan Sakura, lalu Tenten dan Hinata satu kamar.

Setelah selesai beristirahat dan merapikan diri sendiri, mereka memulai liburan mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka langsung berlari menuju pantai untuk yang pastinya bersenang-senang.

Saat mereka masih bermain-main dipantai, tiba-tiba tanpa mereka duga. Ada 4 orang lelaki keluar dari villa yang terletak disebelah villa mereka. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten tidak menyadari itu, karena mereka masih terfokus bermain dipantai, sedangkan Hinata yang sedang beristirahat disudut pantai terdiam melihat ke 4 lelaki tersebut. Sesaat kemudian satu orang lelaki dengan kulit pucatnya tersenyum ke Hinata. Hinata yang tersadar, langsung terbangun dari lamunannya dan menuju teman-temannya yang masih tidak tau.

"Teman-teman !" teriak Hinata memanggil mereka.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Katanya kau sudah lelah .." kata Ino

"Bukan itu, lihatlah !" Hinata langsung menunjuk kearah laki-laki yang tadi dia lihat-sedang bermain voly tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak.

"Siapa mereka ?" tanya Tenten

"Ma-mana kutau .." seru Hinata. Ino yang penasaran, langsung menghampiri 4 lelaki tersebut.

Saat lelaki berambut seperti nanas itu memukul bolanya tiba-tiba bola itu tertahan oleh tangan Ino. Ya, Ino menahan bolanya dan memperlihatkan tampangnya yang garang, seperti berkata 'apa yang kau lakukan disini ?'

"Hei! Kembalikan bolanya!" seru cowo nanas dengan tampang malas.

"Tidak mau! Sebelum kalian menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah, apa pertanyaannya?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" mereka semua terdiam, lalu .. "Wuahahahaha .. !" ke 4 lelaki itu tertawa, Ino dan teman-temannya bingung, ada apa dengan mereka, kenapa mereka tertawa?

"Hei, dengar ya. Kau disini pasti sedang berliburkan?" Ino dan teman-temannya mengangguk cepat, "Kalau begitu, jawaban kami sama dengan kalian. Kami juga sedang berlibur." Seru laki-laki dengan dua buah tato merah dikedua pipinya.

"Bagaimana bisa! Dengar ya, Ini adalah villa-ku. Dan villa yang kau tempati itu, juga villa milikku. Dan aku yakin, ayahku tidak menyewakan villa-nya kepada siapapun!" seru Ino cepat dengan nada kesal.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak salah?" tanya si nanas lagi.

"Tidak! Sama sekali, Tidak!" seru Ino dengan penekanan dikata 'tidak'.

"Apa kau sudah tanya ke ayahmu tentang ini?" tanya si kulit pucat

"err .. Tunggu sebentar!" kata Ino yang sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak bertanya kepada ayahnya.

Ino langsung meninggalkan sebentar laki-laki itu menuju teman-temannya untuk menelepon ayahnya. Laki-laki itu hanya menunggu dan tersenyum merasa lucu.

"Ino, kenapa mereka ada disini?" tanya Sakura dan Ino tidak menjawab hanya memberi isyarat untuk menunggu sebentar. Ino langsung menelpon ayahnya dengan hp BB-nya. Tidak lama kemudian nada sambung berbunyi dan ayahnya mengangkat telepon Ino.

"_Ada apa, sayang?" _seru ayahnya dari di telepon

"Ayaaaahh !" teriak Ino memanggil ayahnya.

Ditempat berlawanan (tempat ayahnya) ..

Sang ayah langsung menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya, karena suara Ino yang nyaring ditelinganya. Ayahnya kembali menempelkan telinganya di gagang telepon itu.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepadamu, nak?" tanya sang Ayah khawatir.

"Bukan itu, aku ingin nanya. Apa ayah menyewakan villa yang berada disebelah villa yang ayah berikan padaku ke orang lain?" tanya Ino cepat. Dengan tanpa dosa Ayahnya menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Iya, apa mereka sudah sampai ditempat?" tanya Ayah Ino, tanpa beban sama sekali.

"Aayyaaaaaaaaahhh ! ya sudah, aku tutup dulu teleponnya!" Akhirnya Ino langsung menutup telepon dengan ayahnya, dan kembali menghampiri empat laki-laki tersebut.

"Maaf menggangu kalian, kalian bisa lanjutkan bermainnya." Kata Ino mempersilahkan dengan raut wajah bersalah.

Setelah itu, Ino kembali ke teman-temannya memberikan wajah kesedihan, dan langsung melewati mereka masuk kedalam villa. Sakura dan teman-teman sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. 'Ahh .. liburan kita sekarang terganggu dengan laki-laki itu!', itu pikirnya tadi, tapi tidak sekarang. Saat dua orang lelaki keluar dari villa yang ditempati empat lelaki itu, Sakura dan Hinata terdiam dan terkaget. Ya, Sasuke dan Naruto ternyata adalah salah satu dari anggota keempat lelaki itu.

"Sasuke?" seru Sakura, "Na-naruto?" dan juga Hinata. Tenten hanya diam, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dua temannya ini katakan.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang menyadari namanya dipanggil oleh kedua teman perempuannya itupun, langsung menyapa balik kearah mereka, "Hei! Kalian juga liburan disini?" Mereka pun langsung menghampiri Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten.

"I-iya, kami menginap divilla yang berada disebelah villa yang kalian tempati." Seru Sakura menjelaskan.

"Oh, lalu, itu siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik kearah Tenten. Dan Tenten pun menyadarinya, "Maksudmu aku?"

"Ya, kau temannya Sakura dan Hinata kan. Namamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Namaku Tenten."serunya.

"Oh, salam kenal Tenten. Aku Naruto dan Ini Sasuke. Dan mereka …" perkataan Naruto terpotong saat Tenten berkata, "Jadi kau Naruto, lelaki yang disukai Hinata itu ya?" seru Tenten dengan nada cepat dan sedikit keras. "Ssst! …": Sakura dan Hinata

"Aduh, Tenten. Kau ini bicara apa sih, hahaha .. kau lucu sekali." Seru Sakura sambil merangkul Tenten dan menutup mulutnya.

"Lopassh-khun!" seru Tenten tidak jelas yang mulutnya masih dibekep Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kami masuk dulu ya kedalam." Seru Sakura sambil tetep merangkul Tenten dan membawanya masuk kedalam villa.

"Sampai jumpa .." dan Hinata yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang kebingungan saling bertanya-tanya.

"Tadi apa katanya?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah villa yang ditempati Sakura dan teman-temannya.

"Katanya, lopassh-khun akuu ..!" jawab Sasuke sambil memperagakan gaya Tenten saat Sakura membekepnya, lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam-pergi untuk join main voly.

Naruto masih terdiam, lalu mengangkat bahunya-tidak mengerti, dan ikut join main voly.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

(Di skip time ..!)

Malam harinya, Sakura yang ingin mencari udara segar, langsung keluar dari villa-nya. Setelah itu ia duduk dipinggir pantai, dan memandang ketengah pantai ..

Ditempat lain. Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi, langsung menyempatkan diri untuk jogging dimalam hari, menambah kesehatan menurutnya. Memang aneh jarang-jarang ada orang yang berjogging dimalam hari. Yah namanya juga Sasuke. Saat dia baru setengah perjalanan, Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang memain-mainkan pasir dengan telunjuknya. Sasuke yang melihatnya, langsung menghampiri Sakura, sambil berjogging sedikit.

Setelah ia hampir sampai dekat dengan Sakura, ia langsung bergaya seakan-akan sedang berolahraga.

"1,2,3 .. 1,2,3 .." Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang menari." Seru Sasuke mengasal.

"Menari apanya, bukannya kau sedang olahraga." Seru Sakura polos.

"Baka! Kalau kau tau, ngapain nanya!" seru Sasuke lalu memberhentikan gerakan olahraganya itu. Dia pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sakura.

"Kalau kau sedang apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura.

"Tidak tau .." jawabnya datar.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya! masa kau tidak tau apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" seru Sasuke yang terlihat kesal. Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Kau ingin berlomba denganku?" tanya Sasuke mengajak.

"Lomba apa?"

"Kita lomba lari memutari daerah villa ini. Siapa yang duluan sampai disini, itu pemenangnya."

"Tidak seru!"

"Kenapa?"

"Mana hadiahnya bagi pemenang?"

"kau ini! Iya iya, pemenangnya dibelikan sesuatu oleh yang kalah."

"Benar ya?"

"Iya! Sekarang ayo berdiri." Akhirnya mereka berdua berdiri dan memulai dari garis start. Dimana garis itu adalah tempat yang tadi mereka duduki.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah siap.

"Aku siap!" dan Sakura yang sudah bersiap-siap.

"Baiklah, hitungan ketiga kita mulai. Satu, dua, ti … Ga!" Sasuke langsung berlari pada saat ia mengatakan 'ti ..', dan Sakura yang belom siap langsung berlari pada saat kata 'Ga' .. (yang artinya 'Tiga!'). "Sasuke, kau curang !"

Mereka pun terus berlomba sampai akhirnya pemenangnya adalah Sakura. Sakura bersorak riang melupakan kelelahannya saat berlari tadi. Tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata yang lebih ngos-ngosan adalah Sasuke-yang kalah.

"hah hah .. Ternyata larimu cepat juga." Seru Sasuke yang masih mengatur napasnya.

"Makanya jangan curang. Tetap aku'kan pemenangnya." Kata Sakura bangga.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau mau dibelikan apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka kesal atas kekalahannya.

"Emm .. aku mau .. permen razzle!" serunya.

"Disini mana ada yang jual permen seperti itu!"

"Ada! Pokoknya kita harus cari! Kau kan tadi bilang, 'pemenangnya akan dibelikan sesuatu oleh yang kalah'. Aku pemenangnya, dan kau yang kalah. Jadi sekarang, kau harus membelikan apa yang aku inginkan!" seru Sakura dengan sikapnya yang bawel terlihat.

"Kau bawel sekali. Iya iya! Ayo kita cari .." seru Sasuke yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sasuke tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Gendong aku. Aku'kan cape habis lari!" seru Sakura dengan nada suaranya yang dibuat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Tidak mau! Gendong saja dirimu sendiri!" seru Sasuke, lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

"Mana bisa! Sasukeee, Tungguuu .."

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Setelah lumayan lama mencari toko yang menjual permen yang diinginkan Sakura ketemu. Sasuke pun langsung membelikannya untuk Sakura. Dan Sakura pun langsung memakannya diperjalanan pulang.

"Sasuke, kau mau?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan dua butir permen razzle ditangannya.

"Tidak. Kau makan sendiri saja." Seru Sasuke yang hanya melirik Sakura sebentar dan langsung menghadap kejalan kembali.

"Tidak boleh! Kau juga harus makan! Ini, ayo dimakan!" paksa Sakura dan akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan memakan permen yang diberikan Sakura tadi. 'Enak juga' gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Lihat lidahku, warna apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mejulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Merah .." jawab Sasuke yang masih mengunyah permen didalam mulutnya.

"Aku tau merah! Tapi merah apa? Merah lidah atau merah razzle?" tanya Sakura lalu menjulurkan lidahnya lagi.

"Hm .. merah razzle, merah razzle!" seru Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan tetapi langkahnya berhenti saat Sakura menarik tangannya.

"Perlihatkan lidahmu!"

"Apa? Aku tidak mau."

"Eh .. gantian. Tadikan aku udah liatin, sekarang kamu. Ayo!" Akhirnya terpaksa ngga terpaksa, Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya. "Merah razzle, hehe .." kata Sakura senang. Sasuke kembali mengunyah permennya.

"Sasuke, terima kasih ya. Kau telah membuatku senang."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau juga jangan ke Ge-eran!" seru Sasuke mengejek.

"Siapa yang ke ge-eran!"

"Hehe .." Sesaat Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menengok kearah sebuah taman yang terdapat ayunannya. Sakura tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hei!" panggil Sasuke, lalu Sakura menoleh. "Kita main cepat-cepatan lompat yuk!" Sasuke langsung menuju ketempat ayunan berada. Diikuti dengan Sakura dibelakangnya.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Mereka pun langsung berayun dimasing-masing ayunan yang mereka tempati dan memulailah permainan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke lagi.

"Hitungan ketiga, kita lompat. Siapa yang masih bisa berdiri tegak, dialah pemenangnya. Kau siap?"

"Aku siap, haha!" seru Sakura

"Baiklah. Satu, dua, tiga!" Mereka pun melompat dari ayunan dan terjatuh dipasir. Sakura juga terjatuh-menindih Sasuke dibawahnya yang juga terjatuh. "Aow! kau seharusnya berguling .." seru Sasuke.

"Haha .. maaf aku lupa." Seru Sakura senang. Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya. Membuat Sakura tertindih dibawah tubuhnya yang kekar. Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dipasir.

Tanpa sadar mereka saling bertatapan. Tatapan mereka semakin dalam dan tentu saja semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Membuat suatu sentuhan yang hangat. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke tersadar, lalu melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam kaget, wajahnya sudah hampir merah sekarang. Dia tetap pada posisi tidurnya, sedangkan Sasuke sudah terbangun dan duduk disamping Sakura-yang sekarang beranjak akan terbangun.

**_To be continued_**

**Oke oke .. selesai chap 6 nya ..**

**Kalau masih ada misstypo, tolong diberitau .. tapi saya tidak menerima flame yaa hehe :P**

**Fict'a makin aneh nh .. Ah! Jadi bingung … -_-**

**Oh iya, skalian mau promosi ahh .. buat fict kedua ku yang judulnya 'Forever and Always', tolong dibaca yaa,, oke? RnR gituu ..**

**Saatnya balas Review ! ::**

**DetriaVonne : **Udh update nh pyoo .. btw, tntng Naruto. Itu aku juga ngga tau kenapa bikinnya kaya gitu pyo .. hehe :P

**Risle-coe :** Makasih udah Review. Saya akan coba dikurangin kata 'seru'nya yaa ..

**Evaaa :** Nh udh dibikin,, Makasih Review-nya yaa ..

**Skali lagi, terimakasih yang udah mau baca fict-ku ini, apalagi yang mau nge-review ..**

**Maaf klo ada review yang belom kebales yaa **

**Baiklah sekian dan Terima Kasih !**


	7. Chapter 7

**ROMANCE FOR HERSELF**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto :P**

** Pairing : SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

Masih dalam suasana liburan. Sudah hampir seminggu mereka divilla. Mereka pun masih tidak bosan untuk bersenang-senang di pantai yang berada tidak jauh dari villa yang ditempati mereka. Terlebih lagi dengan adanya anggota lelaki yang bergabung dengan mereka.

Ino yang kesemsem dengan seorang lelaki berkulit pucat, yang kita ketahui dengan nama Sai. Mulai mendekatinya beberapa kali. Atau bisa dibilang sering …

Hinata pun yang menyukai Naruto. Mendapat kegembiraan yang sangat, saat Naruto menembak cintanya, dua hari yang lalu-ke Hinata.

Tenten yang kita ketahui sangat tomboy, tidak mempedulikan itu. Ia hanya sering bergabung bersama lelaki-lelaki itu. Seakan-akan mereka teman sesama jenisnya (?).

Dan Sakura, sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa. Apa itu benar? Sebab, setiap ia bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang. Itu semua mulai terjadi, saat kejadian itu. Dimana Sasuke menciumnya, dibawah langit malam. Untuk kalian ketahui, itu adalah first kiss milik Sakura. Dan mungkin milik Sasuke juga ..? Mungkin ..

.

.

.

Sakura sedang terduduk disebuah bangku tidak jauh dari villanya. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu-sesuatu yang menjanggal didalam hatinya. Ayo tebak! Siapa yang dipikirkan Sakura?

Ya, benar. Dia adalah Sasuke. Dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. 'Mengapa setiap aku bertatapan dengan Sasuke jantungku berdegup kencang seperti itu?' pikirnya bingung. Ia pun, langsung merosotkan sedikit tubuhnya dibangku. Dan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ditempat lain, Sasuke baru selesai sarapan pagi-langsung melihat Sakura yang sedang terduduk disebuah bangku yang tidak jauh dari villa yang ditempati Sakura. Ia berniat menghampiri Sakura. Dan akhirnya ia sampai didekat Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Hei! Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura, sampai-sampai Sakura hampir terjatuh dari bangku yang didudukinya.

"Ka-kau! .. mengagetkan aku saja. A-aku sedang, sedang, sedang tidur." Jawab Sakura kikuk, lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya. Sasuke tertawa kecil, membuat kening gadis itu berkerut heran.

"Ke-kenapa kau ketawa? Tidak ada yang lucu tau! Huh!" seru Sakura marah.

"Memang tidak ada yang lucu. Hanya ingin tertawa." Seru Sasuke lalu duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Dasar aneh!" seru Sakura yang tiba-tiba degup jantungnya mulai beraksi saat Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura. 'haahh .. sial! Jantung dag-dig-dug lagi, nih ..' gumam Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, "Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya, mendekati Sakura. Kini wajah mereka saling bertemu dekat untuk kedua kalinya. Sakura yang merasa pipinya sudah mulai panas, memejamkan kedua matanya. Tapi ternyata …

"Kenapa ada Koran disini?" Sakura sweatdrop. Ternyata Sasuke hanya ingin menggapai sebuah Koran yang berada dimeja sebelah Sakura duduk. Sasuke hanya melewati Sakura saja, untuk mengambilnya.

"Hah! Kau ini !" seru Sakura kesal, sambil memukul Sasuke. Sasuke heran ..

"Akh! Kenapa kau memukulku? Baka!" seru Sasuke sambil mengelus-ngelus lengannya yang tadi dipukul Sakura.

"Sudah sudah! Aku mau masuk dulu!" Sakura langsung terbangun dari posisi duduknya untuk beranjak masuk kedalam villa. Tapi sayangnya, langkah Sakura kini ditahan Sasuke-yang memegang tangannya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Sasuke masih terduduk dikursinya.

"Apa kau marah padaku, soal kejadian itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata onyx-nya yang tajam.

"A-aku .. sama sekali tidak." Seru Sakura terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Hn, baguslah! Sudah sana masuk!" seru Sasuke sambil mendorong Sakura untuk kembali berjalan. "Akh! Sasuke Baka! Huh!" Sakura pun langsung masuk kedalam villanya-mengambek. Dan Sasuke langsung tersenyum, dan berlanjut berjalan menuju kepantai.

.

.

.

**_Didalam villa milik Ino_**

Mereka semua sedang berada diruang Tv (kecuali Hinata). Ino yang sedang menggunting kukunya. Tenten yang sedang menonton sambil memakan snack miliknya. Dan Sakura, yang hanya diam, tanpa melakukan apapun (termasuk menonton Tv). Tenten yang memperhatikan Sakura, terheran-heran dengan sikap sahabatnya satu ini.

"Hei, Sakura! apa ada masalah? Kenapa kau diam saja daritadi?" tanya Tenten, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura yang sekarang sedang melamun.(N: Tenten duduk satu sofa dengan Sakura dan Ino disofa yang satu lagi)

Ino yang penasaran, langsung ikut memperhatikan Sakura, dan bertanya-tanya pada Tenten dengan bahasa isyarat tentunya. Ino yang tambah penasaran, langsung berpindah duduknya mendekati Sakura. Kini Sakura, duduk diantara Ino dan Tenten.

"Hei Sakura! .. Sakura, Sakura!" panggil Ino.

"Apa!" jawab Sakura yang sepertinya suaranya meninggi sekarang.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Tenten yang sekarang sudah menaruh snacknya dimeja.

"Jangan buat kami penasaran. Ayo, ceritakan!" seru Ino sedikit memaksa.

"Hh .. aku tidak tau. Kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini ya?" seru Sakura.

"Apanya yang jadi seperti ini?" tanya Tenten

"Kau membuat kita bingung Sakura. Ceritakan yang benar!" dan Ino

"Sudah sudah! Lupakan saja. Sekarang, aku mau tidur siang dulu." Seru Sakura lalu beranjak kekamarnya.

"Tidur siang? Sekarangkan masih pagi .." kata Tenten bingung.

"Kayanya ada yang ngga beres deh .." seru Ino lalu mengangkat bahunya, menandakan tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap, malam pun telah tiba. Mereka semua, termasuk anggota cowok, berkumpul disebuah pondok kecil tidak jauh dari villa. Naruto sedang bercanda dengan kekasihnya Hinata, Ino sedang mengambil kesempatan berduaan dengan Sai, dan Kiba, Tenten, Gaara sedang bermain kartu, Shikamaru yang sepertinya sedang tertidur dan juga Sakura sedang duduk terdiam disebelah Sasuke yang sedang memetik gitarnya.

Tiba-tiba, saat Sakura sedang mendengarkan alunan suara gitar yang dimainkan Sasuke. Sasuke memberhentikannya.

"Kenapa berhenti ?" tanya Sakura.

"Tanganku cape .." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Haah .. Kau ini .."

"Kau mau memainkan gitar ini ?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan gitarnya.

"Aku mau sih, tapi tidak bisa .." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau kau mau, kenapa tidak coba?" Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Sini, aku ajarkan!" Sasuke langsung memberikan gitarnya ketangan Sakura, dan mengajarinya cara bermain gitar.

"Aduhh! Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa!"

"Kau ini! Sudah diam saja ! Ikuti kataku, ngerti !" seru Sasuke mengajari dengan sedikit menjengkelkan.

"Begini .." Sakura mengikuti penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Sakura sedikit gugup saat tangan Sasuke memegang tangannya. 'Aduh .. kenapa pake pegang-pegang sih!' batin Sakura.

"Hei! Tanganmu yang bener dong! Lemaskan dulu sedikit!" seru Sasuke, sambil mengacak-acak tangan Sakura (?)

"He! Tanganmu- .." Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga, wajah mereka saling bertatapan. Sakura merasa wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, tapi tiba-tiba ..

"Aaakh! Ribet banget! Sudah-sudah, aku udahan!" seru Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"Kau kira ini apaan! Udahan-udahan!" Seru Sasuke kesal, karena reaksi Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya. Sakura kembali terdiam. Dan tidak lama kemudian, teman-teman mereka berkumpul ditempat Sakura dan Sasuke berada.

"Oh iya, kalian pulang besok ya?" tanya Ino kepada anggota cowo-cowo

"Iya, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto yang mencoba merangkul Hinata.

"Kami juga sama .." jawab Tenten yang masih bermain kartu dengan Kiba dan Gaara.

"Bagaimana besok kita pulang diwaktu yang sama saja." Ajak Sai kepada yang lainnya.

"Ya sudah, besok kita pulang jam 10 pagi. Bagaimana?" seru Ino setuju.

"Baiklah !" Semuanya bersorak setuju, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura yang hanya mengangguk saja.

.

.

.

Keesokkan Harinya. Mereka semua sedang bersiap-siap membereskan barang bawaannya dan diri mereka sendiri. Anggota cowo yang sudah bersiap duluan, langsung menaruh kopernya didalam bagasi mobil milik Sai.

Setelah tidak lama mereka menunggu, anggota cewe pun keluar membawa koper mereka masing-masing. Dengan sigap anggota cowo pun langsung menolong gadis-gadis itu menaruh kopernya kebagasi, kecuali Shikamaru yang males-malesan dan Sasuke yang tidak ada keinginan untuk membantu (tantan : JAHAT ! *dichidori Sasuke*)

Tetapi, saat melihat Sakura yang kesusahan membawa barangnya yang kebangetan banyaknya. Dengan terpaksa ngga terpaksa (?) Sasuke pun langsung membantunya.

"Kau bawa apa saja sih ? banyak sekali, mana berat lagi!" seru Sasuke sambil merampas (a'lah? Apa ya namanya, ya pokoknya itulah) tas Sakura dan menaruhnya dibagasi mobil.

"Biar! Lagipula ini barang aku'kan. Kalau kau tidak mau membantu tidak usah membantu, huh!" tiba-tiba Sasuke yang sedang memegang tas Sakura, melepas pegangannya dan tas itupun terjatuh tepat dikaki Sakura. "Awh ! Sasuke!" teriak Sakura kesal. "Kenapa? Kau bilangkan tidak usah membantu, ya sudah .." seru Sasuke innocent. "Cih! Bodoh, merepotkan! Aduh, sakit tau !" gumamnya.

Setelah lama diperjalanan pulang. Akhirnya Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto diturunkan diapartemen mereka. Ino cs dan Sai cs pun berpamitan kepada mereka dan mobilnya kembali berjalan mengantar yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**Oo SkipTime oO**

Keesokkan paginya, didepan apartemen Sakura. Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menuju jendela kamarnya untuk memberikan tambahan penerangan didalam kamarnya.

"Huaomh .. sudah pagi ternyata." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

"Siang!" seru seseorang lelaki yang terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk lari pagi (jogging maksudnya).

Sakura mencari-cari darimana sumber suara tersebut, saat dia mulai mendapatkannya, tiba-tiba Sakura ..

"Disini, Baka!" Kata laki-laki itu, sedikit berteriak. Sakura hampir terjatuh-terkaget akibat suara laki-laki itu yang ternyata sudah berada disebuah tangga yang berada tidak jauh dari jendela kamarnya.

"Sa-Su-Kee .." geram Sakura kesal.

"Haha .. kau kaget yaa? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Sakura terdiam, tidak melanjutkan kembali omelannya ke Sasuke. 'Dia kenapa? Kenapa sikapnya begitu aneh?' pikir Sakura heran.

"Cepat ganti pakaian sana!" seru Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Cepatlah, aku tunggu kau disini."

"K-kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Tentu saja olahraga! Kenapa kau begitu suka tidur, huh? Cepat ganti pakaian lalu keluar." Sasuke pun langsung menuruni tangga dan berniat menunggu dihalaman depan apartemen. Sakura yang makin kesal dengan sikap Sasuke, terpaksa mengikuti perintah si pantat ayam itu.

.

.

.

"Cepat lari!" Sasuke yang berlari didepan Sakura, menyemangatinya dengan sedikit ledekan kecil.

"Sasuke! Karena inilah aku membencimu, mengesalkan!" Teriak Sakura kesal. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum simpul.

Setelah sudah cukup lama berjogging, mereka mengistirahatkan diri disebuah kursi taman.

"Ini, minumlah." Kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah juice untuk Sakura. Sakura pun menggapainya.

"Apa kau setiap hari selalu berolahraga seperti ini?" tanya Sakura setelah meneguk juice-nya.

"Tidak juga, sesuai keiinginan batin .." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Ha? Apa-apaan itu?" Sakura kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Lihat tubuhmu itu, seperti tidak ada tenaga sama sekalipun. Pantas saja kau sering demam. Seharusnya kau rajin berolahraga sepertiku." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalau misalkan nanti saat berolahraga lalu turun hujan, kan sama saja bohong. Akan sakit-sakit juga'kan?"

"Hei! Jangan pakai 'misalkan'. Dasar kau ini." Seru Sasuke lalu meneguk minumannya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, 'Sikap Sasuke aneh, sedikit berbeda, err mungkin banyak. Lalu, dimana sifat dinginnya itu. Kenapa dia jadi sangat menyebalkan seperti ini? Kekanak-kanakkan lagi, aneh.'

"Sakura, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Seru Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura dalam. Onyx bertemu dengan emerald. Mereka saling bertatapan, sampai akhirnya Sasuke berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita-.." belum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, seseorang memanggilnya. Sontak kedua manusia itu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Sasuke? Kau'kah itu ?" tanya seorang wanita muda, sambil memperhatikan Sasuke benar-benar.

"K-kau?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah lama tidak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Seru wanita itu sambil menampakkan senyum manisnya.

"Sasuke, dia siapa?" tanya Sakura heran. Mereka masih terdiam, sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan kata dari dalam mulutnya.

"Karin .." jawab Sasuke sedikit tidak memperdulikan keheranan Sakura. Dia terkejut, dengan adanya Karin-yang dulu pernah mengisi lubuk hati Sasuke.

.

.

.

**_To be continued_**

**Langsung balas Reviews ::**

**4ntk4-ch4n : **Terima Kasih .. Wah aku juga mau gantiin Saku haha (Semoga -_- ))

**Risle-coe**** : **Iya, aku keluarin adegan kissing'a .. makasih sudah review

**MissUchiwa : **Sasuke nembak Sakura? mati dong Sakura'a .. hehe b'canda .. tunggu aja deh yaa

**Abdychan **: Nih dah update, makasih review'a

**Numpang tanya:** Iya, terinpirasi nih .. jadinya ngikutin deh hehe .. makasih udah mau baca

**DetriaVonne**** :** Iya pyoo .. terharu dengan film'a hehe (?)

**.**

**.**

**Makasih yaaa dah mau baca n' nge-review fict-ku ini :D**

**Saya minta review'a yaa .. ok-ok! Hehe **

**Akhir kata .. Terima Kasih !**


	8. Chapter 8

**ROMANCE FOR HERSELF**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto :P**

** Pairing : SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terkejut, dengan adanya Karin-yang dulu pernah mengisi lubuk hatinya. Karin langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia langsung memeluk Sasuke erat, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dia masih tidak bisa menyangkanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke seraya Karin melepas pelukkannya.

"Aku? Tentu saja untuk mencarimu Sasuke. Ternyata, kau memang ada disini." Jawab Karin lalu melirik Sakura, Sakura yang tau langsung memberikan senyuman.

"Sasuke, dia temanmu?" tanya Karin.

"Hn, dia Sakura Haruno. Tetangga baruku." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura." Ucap Sakura ramah.

"Hai namaku Karin, panggil Karin saja." Ucap balik Karin dengan ramah pula.

"Ayo Sakura, kita pulang." Seru Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan Karin begitu saja. "Maaf, kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa!" seru Sakura seraya ditarik Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa!" balas Karin. "sikapnya telah berubah sekarang .."gumam Karin.

.

.

Sasuke masih menarik lengan Sakura. Sakura bingung, mengapa sikap Sasuke langsung berubah dingin saat didepan Karin? Apa ada masalah diantara Sasuke dan Karin?

Sakura yang sudah mulai kesal, karna sedaritadi ditarik Sasuke melulu. Akhirnya berusaha kuat untuk melepaskan genggaman Sasuke ditangannya.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan!" Tidak didengarkan oleh Sasuke, dia masih saja menarik tangan Sakura. Apalagi kali ini genggamannya sangat dan sangat kuat.

"Sasuke! Sakit .." Sasuke langsung melepaskan genggamannya. Sakura langsung mengelus-ngelus tangannya yang tadi terasa sakit.

"Sasuke! Kau kenapa sih?" Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Oia, yang wanita tadi itu siapamu?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura tajam-Sakura sedikit terkejut. "Sasuke?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku duluan." Sasuke langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke kali ini.

.

.

Sakura kini telah sampai diapartemennya, tanpa basa-basi diapun langsung menuju kekamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri sebentar. Jujur, Sakura masih heran dengan sikap Sasuke tadi. 'Aneh? Kenapa dia jadi begitu? Apa itu semua ada hubungannya dengan Karin? Oia! Karin itu siapanya Sasuke?' itulah seribu pertanyaan yang ada diotak Sakura. Sakura benar-benar ingin mengetahui itu semua, tapi bagaimana caranya? Dengan sikap Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak memngijinkan dia untuk tahu semua itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, **'Kroook ..~' **perut Sakura bernyanyi-meminta makan. Diapun langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan untuk dirinya.

Sakura membuka pintu kulkasnya dan mencari-cari makanan ringan yang akan dimakannya. Akhirnya dia menemukan makanan yang bentar lagi akan disantapnya. Sebuah jus kotak dan beberapa kue manis kesukaannya. Saat dia sedang asik menyantap makanannya, dia merasa udara kini sangat panas, akhirnya dia menuju kesebuah jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Lalu ia kembali menuju meja makan untuk menyantap makanannya kembali.

"Oia, Ibu dan Kakak kemana ya? Masa bodo ah! Lagipula enakkan sendirian dirumahkan hehe.."

Tidak lama kemudian, suara telepon berdering, Sakura langsung mengangkatnya dengan malas-malasan.

"Halo, dengan Sakura disini." Sapa Sakura lewat telepon.

"Sakura ini Ibu." Jawab si Ibu dari balik telepon.

"Oh .. ada apa bu? Oia, Ibu sedang dimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil meminum jusnya.

"Ibu sedang bersama Kakak, kami sedang belanja. Ibu lupa memberitahumu, jadi Ibu menelepon. Sakura, dengar Ibu. Tolong kau matikan lampu yang ada dikamar Ibu, dan jangan lupa angkat jemuran yaa.. Oia, dan juga …" bla-bla-bla, Sakura tidak suka dengan hal ini, apalagi disuruh untuk mengangkat jemuran segala, 'itukan bukan kerjaanku!' batin Sakura.

Sakura yang mulai bosan, akhirnya berniat menuju meja makan untuk melanjutkan makannya kembali. Tetapi langkah Sakura terhenti saat dia melihat lewat jendela-seorang gadis yang baru saja ia kenal, bernama Karin sedang berjalan menuju Apartemennya. Tapi bukan hanya Karin yang ada disitu, ada juga seorang wanita tidak terlalu tua, sedang menuju ke Apartemennya bersama Karin. Tetapi saat mereka hampir sangat dekat, tiba-tiba Sakura baru menyadari bahwa Karin dan wanita yang berada bersamanya ternyata menuju ke Apartemen Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura yang sedaritadi tidak mendengarkan seribu ocehan Ibunya lewat telepon, mulai menjawab kembali. "Iya,Iya .. Nanti akan kukerjakan." 'Bip!' Sakura langsung mematikan teleponnya sambil melamun kembali.

.

.

.

Sakura yang disuruh untuk mengangkat jemuran akhirnya melakukannya, walaupun dengan sedikit terpaksa. Sakura berjalan keluar dari Apartemennya dan menuju kearah jemuran. Saat Sakura sedang sibuk-sibuk mengangkat jemuran tersebut, tiba-tiba ia terkejut **'BRAKK!'**

Sakura menoleh kearah suara mengagetkan itu, saat dia lihat ternyata yang membuat suara itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke pun yang mengetahui keberadaan Sakura-meliriknya. Sasuke langsung menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil memegang beberapa pakaian.

"Ikut denganku."

"Tapi Sasuke aku sedang .."

"Sudah ikut saja." Sasuke lagi-lagi menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ini, hanya bisa menurut, walaupun sangat menyebalkan.

Sasuke kini telah memberhentikan langkah kakinya disebuah taman yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Dia langsung menoleh kearah Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Heh baka! Kenapa kau membawa pakaian segala? Memangnya kau ingin kabur dari rumah?"

"Heh! Kau yang baka! Tadikan aku ingin bilang padamu, aku sedang mengangkat jemuran. Kau malah menarikku seenaknya." Bentak Sakura.

"Oh, ya sudah, lupakan." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Lalu, ada urusan apa membawaku kesini?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit jutek.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke dengan santainya-lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi taman.

"Apa!" jerit Sakura.

"Apa? Kalau kau tidak mau kesini, kenapa tadi mau ikut?" seru Sasuke.

"Tapi kau'kan-.. Sudah lupakan saja!" Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke.

Sakura kembali mengingat sesuatu yang sedaritadi ia pikirkan. Ya, ada hubungan apa Sasuke dengan Karin. Tapi Sakura masih ragu untuk menanyakannya. Ia menduga, Sasuke tidak akan mau untuk memberitahukan padanya. Tapi, karna rasa penasarannya sama sekali tidak hilang, akhirnya ia menetapkan untuk bertanya padanya dan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan diotaknya bagaimanapun caranya.

"Sasu-.."

"Sakura." Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh perkataan Sasuke. Kini mereka saling bertatapan, tatapan mereka seperti 'kenapa-kau-juga-memanggilku?'

"Em.. Kau duluan." Suruh Sakura.

"Tidak, kau saja." Balas Sasuke.

"Aku nanti saja, kau duluan."

"Tidak, kau saja. Mengerti!"

"Sasuke, aku sudah bilang, kau yang duluan bicaranya!" bentak Sakura.

"Apa kau juga tidak dengar. Aku bilang kau yang duluan! Dan apa kau juga tidak tau tentang istilah 'ladies first'? hah!" bentak balik Sasuke.

"Iya deh, aku yang duluan." Seru Sakura mengalah.

"Hn. Baiklah, kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin tanya … Ka- .. mm .." Sakura masih merasa ragu untuk mempertanyakan itu. "Aku, maksudku .. Apa ada masalah antara kau dan Karin?" Tanya Sakura. Sakura yang sudah dari-kapan-tau, telah menduga bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat ini, tenyata salah (!)

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura yang merasa sedikit takut dan bingung, ikut terdiam. Ia menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Benarkah begitu?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Iya benar. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu? Ha! Jangan-jangan kau cemburu saat Karin memelukku tadi pagi ya?"

"A-apa! Tidak mungkin, jangan-jangan, jangan-jangan deh!"

"Hahaha .. kau sangat lucu jika sedang seperti itu." Seru Sasuke.

"Sudah diam! Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu bicara."

"Bicara apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa. Tadi'kan kau memanggilku, pasti ada yang ingin kau katakan, kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Dia langsung menatap Sakura kembali. Kini tatapan Sasuke sangat berbeda, tatapan Sasuke terlihat lebih serius.

"Jika Karin datang mengunjungimu, aku harap, kau tidak mempedulikannya." Seru Sasuke seraya menatap lurus ke taman.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu'kan tidak sopan." Tanya Sakura polos.

"Sudah dengarkan saja kataku!"

"Iya-Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak janji ya." Bisik Sakura pada akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke kembali mengingat sesuatu hal, ia mengingat perkataan dia yang akan dia katakan ke Sakura. (tantan: Tau'kan mau ngomong apa Sasuke? Cie~Cie~ SasuSaku … *plak*).

"Oh iya, satu lagi. Ada yang ingin aku katakan lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku akan mengulang perkataanku yang tadi pagi terganggu oleh keberadaan Karin."

"Oh yang itu. Baiklah, apa?" Mereka kembali bertatapan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau kita. Aku dan kau … berpaca .."

"Sasuke!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mengetahui siapa yang mempunyai suara itu.

"Bukankah itu suara Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke yang mulai kesal, langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk bersembunyi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka bersembunyi dibalik pohon, dengan posisi Sakura dan Sasuke saling berhadapan. Mungkin tinggal 10 cm lagi wajah mereka saling bersentuhan. Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencangnya. Ia tidak berani sama sekali untuk menatap Sasuke. Walaupun jika ia menatap lurus ia hanya akan melihat dada Sasuke yang bidang (tentunya), yang tertutup oleh baju yang Sasuke pakai. Tetapi disisi lain ..

"Sasuke! Dimana sih dia .. Sasukeee!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Naruto tetap membiarkannya. Walaupun Sakura sudah memperingatinya untuk membalas panggilan Naruto. Tetapi Sasuke tetap tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sakura.

"Sasuke, Naruto memanggilmu bodoh!"

"Aku tau, biarkan saja dia. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Seru Sasuke dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sambil sedikit-sedikit mencoba menatap Sasuke. Tetapi tanpa aba-aba, tanpa kata-kata apapun, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura terkaget, itu tentu saja.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Sakura. Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku-menyukaimu Sakura." Seru Sasuke sambil memegang erat kedua pipi Sakura ditelapak tangannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kepadanya. Jatung Sakura kini berdegup kencang, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Tetapi sejenak, hatinya mulai merasa sesuatu yang aneh, dia tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke. Dia ingin selalu berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Hatinya terlalu sakit jika ia menjawab 'Tidak'. Sebab ia mulai merasa, ia mencintai Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke kembali, ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan tersenyum dalam pelukan itu. Walau tanpa kata-kata ataupun jawaban, Sasuke mengerti maksud Sakura sebenarnya, ia pun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Setelah itu, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedari tadi mencari mereka.

"Naruto! Aku disini!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sakura? Kau sedang bersama Sasuke?" Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Darimana saja kalian?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Kami tadi sedang .." jawaban Sakura terpotong saat seseorang dibelakang Naruto dan berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berbicara.

"Sasuke, kau disini ternyata." Terdengar suara seorang wanita, yang Sakura pernah melihatnya-sekilas lewat jendela rumahnya. Ya, dia adalah wanita yang tadi mendatangi apartemen SasuNaru bersama Karin. Tapi, Sakura masih tidak tau siapa dia sebenarnya. Wanita itu langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Hn, aku sedang mencari udara segar." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ooh, baiklah." Wanita itu langsung melirik kearah Sakura. "Lalu, siapa gadis yang bersamamu itu, Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu kembali.

"Dia .." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku-" Ucap Sakura.

"Dia tetangga baru kami." Jawab Naruto sedikit memotong perkataan Sakura. "Sebenarnya bukan baru sih, sudah lumayan lama kami tinggal bersebelahan dengan apartemen keluarga Haruno kan, hehe .." tawa Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Eh .. Iya benar. Aku tetangga mereka." Seru Sakura sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Salam kenal, aku Mikoto Uchiha. Ibu dari Sasuke." Seru Mikoto dengan nada ramah.

"Iya, salam kenal juga. Aku Sakura Haruno." Seru Sakura ramah.

"Hn, Sasuke Ibu menunggumu dirumah. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan. Sakura mampirlah ke apartemen kami yaa .."

"Ibu itu apartemenku!" sambung Sasuke-tiba-tiba Sakura menyikut Sasuke. "Tentu saja bibi. Akan aku usahakan untuk mampir. Hehe .." Jawab Sakura.

.

.

Sakura kini sedang berada di kamarnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti itu. Kini hubungannya dengan Sasuke naik satu tingkat, dia harus menganggapnya sebagai seorang kekasih. Sesekali ia mengingat kejadian dimana Sasuke menyatakan cintanya. Tentu saja, dengan seketika langsung membuat pipinya memerah.

"Hhh .. kenapa aku bisa berbuat seperti itu ya? Pasti ada setan penyuka Sasuke dan dia merasukiku. Makanya aku bisa menerimanya dengan cara yang … Tidak! Sakura, jangan diingat-ingat lagi! Ugh!" dumelnya.

Tidak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura langsung membukanya, dan terpampanglah Ibunya-Kushina.

"Ibu, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, Ibu baru pulang bersama Kakakmu. Oh ya, Sakura dibawah ada seseorang yang mencarimu." Seru Kushina.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura

"Ibu, tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kau cepat menemuinya. Sana!"

"Baik, bu." Sakura langsung menuju kebawah, dan langsung menuju keruang tamu. Dan disana telah ada seorang gadis, yang dikenalnya bernama Karin. Sakura terkejut, dia kembali mengingat kejadian saat Sasuke memberitahunya untuk tidak mempedulikan Karin jika dia datang menemuinya. Tetapi, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya, 'Kalau seperti itu, jika aku mengusirnya begitu saja. Sangat tidak sopan. Aku harus bagaimana? Emm .. baiklah, lagipula aku sudah bilang tidak janjikan dengan Sasuke.' Pikirnya. Dia langsung menghampiri Karin dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Hei, Sakura. Maaf, jika aku mengganggumu." Seru Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hehe .. Tapi, maaf. Sebenarnya ada urusan apa kau datang menemuiku?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya. Sebelum itu, seberapa dekat hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Karin dengan cepat.

"Aku? Dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Karin mengangguk.

"Mm .. kami-kami .." Sakura kembali mengingat saat Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura tadi siang. "Kami hanya teman dekat." Jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Oh ya? Benarkah begitu?" tanya Karin. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Sebenarnya, tujuan kukesini hanya untuk memperingatkanmu." Seru Karin membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti perkataanku ini. Dan aku harap kau bisa sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke." Seru Karin dengan tegas. Sakura semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Karin padanya.

"Ke-kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin ada satu pun wanita yang mendekati … …" Sakura terdiam menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Karin. Sebenernya apa yang akan dikatakan dia?

"mendekati .. tunanganku." Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar perkataan dari Karin. Ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana mungkin? Ini semua hanya leluconkan?

**.**

**.**

**_To be continued_**

Aaakkhh! Apa-apaan ni? Makin aneh aja fict-ku satu ini. Aduh maaf ya para senpai dan para readers yang membaca fict-ku ini. Aku sangat-sangat mintaaaaa maaaaffff .. hehe

Yasudlah, tidak ada komentar lagi .. langsung bales review aje (-.-ll) ::

SakuNuSasu : judulnyaaa ... saya juga lupa hehe thnx dh review :)

namikaze sanaru : Wah Sasusaku dh jadian noh ,, haha senangnya ... bagaimana denganmu? -_-?

Numpang tanya : maaf tapi sepertinya harus ada sedikit doang kok ,, selanjutnya saya akan buat Sasusaku is the best !

Maaf yang lainnya tidak sempet aku bales ,,, saya ngucapin terima kasih saja ...

Yasud ... sampai jumpa di chap depan !


End file.
